Death at Kuoh Academy: Guess Who's Back!
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: The entity of death and his merry band of reapers is back alongside the worlds entities for another volume of random shenanigans! With plenty of reaper chops and more mind screws than you can shake a stick at!
1. Shadys Back!

**As the title of this story says...  
**

 **I'm back everyone!**

 ***Silence***

 **Yeah... pretty much what I expected**

 **Quick note: If you haven't read Death at Kuoh Academy 1 then this will make no sense to you...**

 **Just saying!**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Salutations!

Hmm… it's certainly been a while since I've sat down and wrote something here.

Well I do have a good reason, let me tell you!

So in case you forgot, here's a quick recap:

I'm death personified.

I have eight reapers.

I have control over madness through order.

Oh… I also died, kinda… sorta… not really?

Anyway I'm back!

And boy have things been interesting since then.

Seeing as I was gone for one year, life didn't simply stop and wait.

Everyone got their shit together and carried on living… that and they didn't mourn me because I wiped their memories but those are minor details!

It also seems that love has sprouted up whilst I was away.

Miss. Rossweisse has finally found herself a man she can rely on, my very own reaper Walter. They've been dating for a few months now, both of them are such prudes though so it hasn't escalated beyond a few kisses and a lot of hand holding.

Imagine my surprise when I get back and find Jason with a pair of fox ears! It seems that he fused with a fox spirit Yokai on one of his missions and they've never been apart since. Well, that is what happens when a spirit fuses with a human; their souls are bound to one another for life. They haven't admitted it yet but those two love each other like no one's business…

It might have been the alcohol but Roberto and Serafall have been getting along rather well since the war ended. I can't say for certain but the bad boy reformed reaper may just have a shot with one of the four Satan's… I wonder if Love had a hand in any of this.

As for my love life…

Well…

It's a thing… to say the least

I also may or may not be writing all this in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the world whilst a reaper, dragon and witch hunt for me relentlessly.

Yeah, the three girls didn't take my sudden reappearance to well.

Lime was the quickest to snap to her senses, poking my face to make sure I was real and then promptly trying to decapitate me with her hidden sword.

I was almost eaten by Dream and set on fire by Le Fay, both calling me an idiot and that I should never scare them like that again.

As for the other endless:

Blake now has a good job in radio since it doesn't require people to look at him.

Knowledge decided to leave his library and become a teacher at Oxford.

Paradox and Pandora still love roaming space and will continue to do so for the rest of their days.

Love is still being love… nuff said.

Max has actually become quite a famous youtuber, his skits and antics really draw in the views.

And life…

Well it seems that she was most hit by my absence, not having her opposite made it really hard for her to cope with everyday life since I was always there as her wall.

Being the strongest also meant that she was feared wherever she went, so eventually she just stopped leaving the Amazon unless called by another entity.

It took a long explanation and a couple of slaps to the face to assure her it would never happen again.

And lots of tears…

So many tears…

I get this feeling in my chest whenever I see someone in pain now; it burns like the flames of a thousand suns…

Hmm… I should use that in a poem some time.

To put it simply; I'm feeling shit again.

Love, rage, fear, greed, sadness… hope

I fucking hate it!

There it is again… I would never act like this, can't say it's all bad though

I think I'm slowly falling in love, can't say with who though; that would spoil the surprise!

I think I might…

Sorry about the cut away, the girls caught me and I had to have a sit down with each of them; it was wonderful!

Am I missing anything?

Well Le Fay wants me to meet here parents and get their approval to marry her; I did kinda promise and all that junk. You should have seen Lime and Dream's faces when she asked them to be some of her bridesmaids.

My face hurts a lot since they both punched me at the same time but it was totally worth it!

I still a little bit nervous though, I know Equality was destroyed and his power split between four of the most trustworthy people I know yet still…

I get shivers at night that not even the warmth of Dream, Lele and Lime can warm.

I've talked about it with Knowledge but he keeps telling me I'm paranoid and that I should just ignore it.

Maybe he's right?

The billions of years might finally be catching up with me…

What am I saying?

My body hasn't even been alive for twenty years.

I'm simply another host for a force that will exist forever and that scares the shit out of me. Once I die, one of my reapers will have the burden thrust upon them, charged with protecting the planet from anything that might try and harm it.

Did I have the right to bring them into this?

I know I offered them the choice and that they could always say no but… I never told them about the part where they might live forever if I die.

Which given my previous battle is a very possible thing!

There are only so many times I can cheat myself…

Oh well!

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it…

As for everything else…

Well life will carry on!

I'm planning on finishing my education at Kuoh Academy; the grim reaper has to have at least got his high school diploma! I mean come on!

I'm gonna go meet Lele's parents in the summer, hopefully they will allow me to marry her… maybe?

I have to go on a date with Lime and Dream in order to make it up to them for dying.

I also plan on taking a few weeks off just for myself…

Maybe wander around space for a bit, see what I can find…

Anyway, I'm kinda just blabbing now… oh well!

This is the grim reaper signing off.

BYE!

 **A/N:**

 **Kinda a short intro but there wasn't much left for him to explain like there was in the first diary entry**

 **Oh well!**

 **Leave a review, follow and fav to make sure you keep up with this whenever I fell less lazy and decided to update.**

 **Which isn't very often...**

 **Meh!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Soul Bound

**So you're reading this...  
**

 **What's wrong with you?**

 **Just kidding!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

The sound of silence was a rather odd one.

Completely contradictory to itself since sound implies actual noise yet silence can be more deafening than any amount of noise on the planet.

"Why do I think such random things?" wondered Ryan as he lay topless in his bed.

A shuffle to his left and right snapped him back to reality.

Le Fay snuggled in closer to his left arm, while Lime wrapped tighter around his right; leaving the ever so light Dream to rest peacefully on his chest, her dragon blood keeping his ever so cold body, not so cold.

"I'll be back girls" he whispered, not really meaning for them to hear but just out of habit.

He gently levitated Dream off of him, swapping the happiness entity into the position he had just been in, the other two girls finding no difference in her arms compared with his.

Slipping into a dark gray t-shirt, Ryan made his way down the hall silently, his cartoon skull slippers making no noise against the shag carpeting.

He stopped in the kitchen and fixed himself a quick bowl of cereal, munching away at it while he headed towards the roof.

It was the middle of the night and Ryan sat on the edge of the Hyoudou household, watching the lights of the towns flicker in the distance.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The voice came from above and he smiled as Gale, entity of air landed beside him.

"Nah, just hungry" he said, offering a spoonful to the girl, she refused with a shake of her head, saying something about calories.

"So how's being alive like?" she asked with smirk.

"Far better than being dead, it's a little hard to explain since I can't actually remember anything" explained Ryan as he finished his cereal and teleported the bowl and spoon back to the kitchen.

"Well it's certainly nice to have you back" she said with a smile.

"So what brings the entity of air all the way out here?" asked Ryan curiously.

"There's a tornado due a wee way east of here, I thought I might just pop in beforehand and see how you were" she said with a wink.

Ryan rolled his eyes and tugged his knees up to his chin.

"I don't need any help so the other endless can just shove a cork in it" growled Ryan through his teeth.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _WHAT!?" roared Ryan in surprise._

" _I'm sorry Ryan but the madness has changed you and until you tell us what's wrong we hereby ban you from the endless council effective immediately" said Knowledge with a firm nod._

" _Guys! You can't be serious!?" exclaimed Ryan as he looked at the other six, Dream wasn't present since she knew very little about the ways the madness worked._

 _Paradox and Pandora shed silent tears but stood by Knowledge; Love couldn't bear to look at Ryan and simply turned away._

" _Sorry dude, this is for your own good" said Max with a sigh._

" _It's not permanent, once you feel up to it, come talk to us and you can come right back" said Blake, a shaky smile set on his face._

" _Eva?" said Ryan looking at his partner in hope._

" _Eva was actually the one who suggested that we do this, I think her position is clear" explained Knowledge as the entity of life had her back turned to them._

 _Ryan looked stunned, he felt betrayed by the ones he had called friends._

" _You know you can't make me" he said softly._

" _We didn't come here to fight, in our position you would do the exact same, we're simply trying to look out for you" said Knowledge cautiously._

 _Ryan sighed, the tension leaving his body._

" _Very well… I will forfeit my endless title willingly but I will not talk to any of you because there is nothing wrong with me, I don't mind waiting for you all to come to your senses"_

 _He was suddenly slapped across the face, Eva leaping on top of him, fire in her eyes._

" _WHEN WILL YOU COME TO YOURS!? You left me alone! It was awful and then you come back expecting a hero's return? No gonna happen! We trusted you to tell us things, instead you go and remove your limiters, an act that would normally result in the death of an endless and then go and invoke the forbidden art and get yourself killed! Were you even thinking about any of us when you thought up such a stupid plan!" screamed Life, her aura burning deep marks in Ryan's flesh._

 _Ryan didn't answer, he simply stared at her with unblinking eyes, eventually she got off and vanished on the wind in a spiral of leaves._

" _When were you planning on telling her the true story?" asked Ryan, anger evidently present in her words._

" _It's better that she not know how you survived, it could cause a massive disruption, you did ask your previous master to have her killed remember" said Knowledge with a frown._

" _Fake killed and this is certainly better, she hates me now… back to square one!" sighed Ryan._

" _We won't tell Dream that you've been dismissed, only one entity from each set will be aware: Gale from the elements, Autumn from the seasons and Santa from the festivals; you don't have to tell your reapers" said Knowledge._

" _Sure thing… see you sons of guns later" said Ryan with a sad smile before he vanished in a trail of black lightning._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"We're worried about you Ryan, we want to help" said Gale as she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't NEED help alright! I'm perfectly fine and it's pissing me off that you think I'm some sort of child!" yelled Ryan in anger.

Gale was taken back by his tone and decided to stay silent.

"You are though Ryan, you're the youngest entity on the planet save for the new Equality"

"What do you all want? Trying to kick me out of being an entity now?" chuckled Ryan darkly as he turned to face the other endless minus Dream.

"Talk to us big brother, it makes me sad to see you like this" said Panda with tears in her eyes.

"I can't Panda, nothing's wrong so I have nothing to say" said Ryan with a tight lip.

"STOP BEING SO GODDAMN STUBBORN AND LET US HELP YOU!" roared Max in pure rage, fire burning around him.

"I'm not a pity case Max! I don't need you're bullshit shrink advice!" yelled Ryan back.

"Oh my god! You're so blind you can't even see the problem right in front of you!" yelled Max.

"If you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna knock you're five million subscriber ass out!" swore Ryan as he took a few steps towards him.

"Oh really? Someone's getting all fired up now?" said Max with a grin as they squared off with one another.

"You can't beat me Max, I could crush you with my eyes closed" threatened Ryan as black energy swirled around him.

"Try that and face my wrath…" said Max as he raised his fist back.

"I… wait what?" said Ryan suddenly, the magic fading from around him.

"What?" Max looked confused as the magic dropped from around him.

"What did you just say?" asked Ryan urgently.

"Face my wrath why?" said Max curiously.

Truth hit Ryan like a ten ton mallet to the face.

"FUCK ME!" he groaned as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 **The Amazon**

"HELLO!" yelled Ryan as he flipped into Eva's treehouse, she was wrapped in nothing but a towel, her flowing green hair cascading down her naked back.

"Ry… Ryan! What are you doing here!?" she said, her face red in embarrassment.

Ryan walked over to her casually, pulling off his shirt and exposing his bare chest to the life entity.

"I just thought it might make you more comfortable like this…" he whispered in her ear, she shivered lightly as her grip on the towel loosened.

"What are you doing?" she managed to keep her voice level despite her heart doing flips.

"I need something from you Eva… something only the entity of life can give me, nothing else will come close"

Eva's towel fell to her feet and Ryan gently kissed her.

She moaned in to the kiss and Ryan gently massaged her boobs.

"I never properly thanked you for healing my legs, consider this just payment" he said as he continued to massage.

Eva couldn't even think, her legs almost gave way but Ryan supported her.

"What… happened… to… you?" gasped Eva as he pinched her bubblegum pink nipple, she let out a small squeal before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"I just need to borrow your spear, do that and we can continue" said Ryan as he suddenly stopped his actions, Eva moaned in sadness and tried to grind against him.

Ryan pinned her hands above her head and gave her a disapproving glare.

"Fine… here" a white light filled the room, and a gold and white spear appeared, leaning against the wall.

"Good girl, now who want's their reward?" asked Ryan with a sly glint, his right hand tracing ever so low whilst his left hand played with her ample chest.

"M…m… me…" whined Eva desperately.

"Manners?"

"Me please master!"

"Not called for but I'll take it since you were so polite!"

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Where did Ryan go?" asked Paradox curiously.

"Right here!" said Ryan as he appeared in a spiral of darkness.

"Umm… where's your shirt?" asked Pandora with a raised eyebrow.

"Minor detail, let's get down to this!" said Ryan as he raised life's spear and cut off his left hand.

"Why are your fingers sticky?" asked Blake as he picked up the severed hand.

"Minor details, put the hand over there" said Ryan as he embedded the spear in the ground.

Blake dropped it lightly onto the ground and took a step back.

Ryan snapped the fingers of his none severed hand and the severed hand began to grow, an arm and a chest and some legs and another arm before finally a head appeared.

"Hello me!"

"You mean hello myself right?"

"Oh we are so the same person!"

Both Ryan's grinned at each other before the original picked up the spear and nodded at the clone.

"Umm… what are you planning on doing exactly?" asked Knowledge as he looked at both boys.

"Something dramatic I hope, ready Ryan?" asked Ryan, bringing the spear back.

"READY!" yelled Ryan.

Ryan thrust the spear into his stomach before bringing it upwards and quickly removing it, a large cut appeared and as soon as it did, the clone Ryan ran at the original and dived straight into the gap, his body turning into a ball of shadowy darkness.

The original Ryan healed the hole before taking a seat.

"What the fuck was that!?" asked Max.

Ryan raised one finger to silence the entity of rage.

He suddenly retched and seven balls of light came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Man you guys taste bad!" groaned Ryan as the orbs took form.

"Well I'm sorry that we're not fucking seasoned!" yelled the orange one.

"Oh dear…" groaned Knowledge as the truth dawned on him.

"Sup sins, long time no see huh?"

 **Two Hours Later**

"And so now we're bound to Ryan and are his personal servants!" said Greed with a wide smile.

"Fuck me…" groaned Ryan as everything was explained.

"You heard him girls! Clothes off!" yelled Pride as she dropped her dress.

"Not what I meant! Clothes on please!" yelled Ryan as he magically put the sins clothes back on.

"So when were you going to tell us you had pets darling?"

Le Fay was burning a hole in the couch, Lime was sharpening her sword and Dream was grinding her teeth together.

To put it lightly, after Ryan absorbed Equalities magic from the entity and gave it to the four dragons, he accidentally absorbed the seven sins which equality had used to set himself free, since then they have been living inside of him and have bound themselves to his soul.

"So if you die, we all die!" said Gluttony with a smile.

"That explains why I've been acting weird" muttered Ryan as he recalled all the crazy emotions he had been feeling lately.

"You're right… this would explain all of your strange actions up till now" said Knowledge with a nod.

"I'm sorry for making you do that to Life but most of it actually your own skill" said Lust and Ryan instantly went stiff.

Dream, Le Fay, Lime and Love turned towards the violet haired sin with interest.

"What did he do to Life exactly?" asked Lime with thin glare.

"Oh… he walked in on Life while she was getting out of the shower, proceeded to grope and seduce her in order to get her spear and then made her climax so she couldn't take it back off of him, hence why he didn't have a shirt and his hand was so sticky, she was really pent up" said Lust with a completely neutral tone.

Max laughed so suddenly that the beer he had been drinking came out of his nose.

"Don't worry, he didn't even penetrate her, just a bit of a finger work and she was a complete mess" said Envy with a sour face.

Every set of eyes turned to face the grim reaper who was banging his head against the nearest wall.

"Anything you want to tell us darling?" asked Le Fay, he eyes were hidden by her hair and Ryan was sacred beyond belief.

"Well… you see the thing is… bye!" he yelled before dashing out of the window and into the street.

Dream, Lime, Le Fay and Love got to their feet, magic swirling around them before their combat gear appeared and replaced their clothes.

Lime grabbed the nearest sin which just so happened to be Pride and looked at her with fire in her eyes.

"You're bound to his soul right?" she asked with a low voice.

"Yes but we don't have any magic to stop him since Equality drained all of it, we simply represent the personifications of our emotions" explained Pride nervously as the petite girl lifted her off of her feet.

"Good, take us to him" growled Lime as the other three girls grabbed a sin.

"Very well"

 **With Ryan**

"Alright I think I'm safe now"

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down on top of the sphinx; having run all the way from America to Egypt can really take it out of a guy.

"It's really nice here"

Sloth appeared next to him and his eyes widened in fear.

"How did you find me?" he hissed.

"Oh, since we're all bound to you, the sins can come to your location regardless of where you are" explained Sloth.

Ryan spun around and found the tip of a very sharp hidden sword at his throat.

"Lime… I know you're upset with me but in my defense I did have the entity of lust within me" said Ryan as her eyes narrowed.

"She told us that it was mostly your doing and that she simply gave you the confidence to do so" said Lime as she drew a small trail of black blood from her master.

"Alright then, I did seduce the shit out of Eva, but it was for a good reason and can you blame me? She's hot as fuck!" Ryan suddenly clamped one hand over his mouth before putting one hand on his chest and pulling lust out of his body.

"STOP THAT!" yelled the grim reaper as he got to his feet and glared at Lust who was laughing like a maniac.

Ryan was suddenly picked up by the ankle and suspended over the Sphinx by a giant red dragon that was looking less than amused.

"What could you have possibly have done that could have seduced the entity of life exactly?" asked Dream telepathically.

"She is a real nympho actually, always had the hots for me, I was going to ravish her right then and there but other issues needed my atten… WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" roared Ryan as he spat Lust back out of him and reaper chopped the head of the sphinx off in anger.

A magic circle suddenly pinned the reaper down and Le Fay glared at him.

"Oh come on! I have nothing left to tell you! I seduced Eva, she liked it, I got the sins out of me and here we are!" yelled Ryan as Le Fay continued to glare at him.

She suddenly broke the circles and Ryan fell in a heap at her feet, she roughly picked him up with her magic and looked up at him.

"Do what you did too her on me" she ordered with a red face.

Ryan almost choked in surprise.

"W…WH… what!?" he managed to splutter out.

"I'm not repeating myself" she said clearly as she stood as tall as she could.

Ryan rolled his eyes before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a deep kiss.

A few moments passed before he broke the contact and whispered gently in her ear, her face turning redder as time passed.

Ryan took a step back and gave a smug smile, Le Fay was trembling but managed to keep her resolve and give a sharp nod.

Ryan smiled and reached out with one hand, land a single finger on the center of her forehead, his hand pulsed black and Le Fay's eyes suddenly rolled back in their head and she collapsed backwards.

"Easy…" whispered Ryan as he caught her and picked her up bridal style.

He turned to face everyone and winked before a bright black light filled the air and everything went dark.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Oh my head!" thought Ryan as he opened his eyes and looked around, first thing that became obvious was the sudden increase in weight on his chest.

He found himself covered in girls, seven of them sins, three others endless whilst the last two were a reaper and a witch.

"Hey death, you're finally awake"

A voice whispered in his ear and he looked into the deep green eyes of life herself, dressed in nothing but her underwear.

"The last thing I remember is standing on top of the sphinx and then… nothing" he said with a bewildered expression.

"Excess emotion, your mind shut itself down" explained Life as she pecked him on the lips.

"Huh… nympho" he said with a laugh.

"I am not…" growled Eva as she snuggled closer in his arm.

"It's alright Eva, I'm to blame for making you act like that, I shouldn't have done what I did, can you ever forgive me?" asked Ryan softly.

"I can and have already Ryan… and for what it's worth: I loved every second of it" she said with a small smile.

"Total… nympho" whispered Ryan, half mixing it with a cough.

"Humpf! I guess you don't want to know the other thing I have to say then" growled Eva, her face going red again.

"Sure thing, lay it on me" said Ryan casually.

"I know it doesn't mean much, what with Lime, Love, Le Fay and Dream all competing for you but I might as well add my name to the ballot" she said with a smile.

"Wait what?"

"I love you…"

"Ahh… so cute!"

"I love you too master!"

"As do I master!"

"Ditto!"

"I'm a little lazy to love but if I did it would be for you"

"I can't let my sisters be the only ones! I love you also"

"Darling! You promised you would marry me!"

"If anyone is going to get Ryan it's the entity of love herself!"

 **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT!**

"Life as usual then" groaned Issei to Rias as they listened to the commotion below them.

Just business as usual in the Hyoudou household.

Welcome back…

 **A/N:**

 **This volume will be more of a slice of life rather than a mystery sort of fic**

 **I just want to try my hand at some more relaxed writing since trying to think up actual plot is way more difficult than people make it out to be!**

 **I'm looking at you Rowling!  
**

 **Stupid good writers and their stupid good books!**

 **Oh well...**

 **Leave a review or don't, it doesn't bother me in the slightest!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Zombies, Planes and Love

**Hello all!  
**

 **Here's the weekly installment of your less than favorite grim reaper!**

 **I can't promise these will be weekly but I'll sure try!**

 **Otherwise:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Good morning students, today we will be joined by a large group of sisters, they also happen to be the cousins of one of our very own students" said Rossweisse with a smile as she gestured to the single teen boy banging his head against his desk in frustration.

Th sins had earned their name for a reason…

In the past they had tried to enslave all of mankind

The endless stopped them and sealed them within an ancient tome, to be forever buried in the grand library of Knowledge.

Now they were living with the entity of death and attending the same school he was…

Funny how these things turn out!

"Please introduce yourselves" said Rossweisse as she stepped back.

"Hi there! I'm Paulina and I plan to do my best to be the best" said Pride with a wide smile, her twin tails bouncing with every movement.

"I'm Lucy and I simply adore short skirts on girls so watch out" said Lust with a sultry gaze.

"I'm Erica and you'd better keep on good terms with me" said Envy with a growl as she adjusted her glasses.

"Jenna, I'm Erica's twin sister so keep on my good side also" said Jealousy with a small smile.

"Winifred, don't talk to me" growled Wrath as she stepped back quicker than she had stepped forward.

"I'm Georgia, got any food?" asked Gluttony curiously as she munched on a bag of crisps, her tiny waist never growing regardless of her food consumption.

"S… Sarah…" groaned Sloth as she promptly fell asleep against Winifred.

"Well pick any seats you wish and pay attention" said Rossweisse as she turned to face the board and begin writing out the day's lesson.

"Don't sit near me, don't sit near me… god dammit" groaned Ryan as the sins literally made a huge circle around him; he was blocked on every side.

 **Lunch Time**

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Ryan as he smashed into various walls.

Sarah had apparently found it very comfortable to wrap herself around the skull of said Death entity and too not let go.

The endless burst through the cafeteria doors, every set of eyes turned and watched as Ryan bumped into tables, narrowly avoided students and finally found his way to the usual table he ate at.

It took a bit of effort, some magic and a lot of food to get Sloth off of him.

"Oh thank god!" sighed Ryan as he massaged his temples.

"I can't help it… your head is really cuddly" said Sloth with a yawn as she leant against him and once again fell asleep.

"Great… what's the date today by the way?" asked Ryan as he picked at his pasta.

"June twenty ninth… why?" said Rias with a curious glance.

"Hmm… I'm going to be gone for four days, inform Azazel and Rossweisse of my absence and please take down some notes for when I return" said Ryan casually.

"Wait… where are you going?" asked Lime in surprise.

"Summer is coming, Blake and I have to meet with an old friend and stop the end of the world as you all know it… so no biggie" said Ryan with a smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Lime, both her cheeks turning red with anger.

"Not really, the threat the zombies pose is quite real" explained Ryan with a shrug.

"Z…zombies?" squeaked Asia in fear.

"Correct Miss. Argento" said Ryan with a nod.

"Why are zombies so dangerous?" asked Rias curiously.

"To put it lightly: they're immortal, damn near Unkillable and they can punch with roughly the same force as a nuclear bomb" said Ryan with a straight face, "The only thing with a stronger striking force is me and my reaper chop"

"Well damn… how come we've never heard of them before?" asked Issei.

"That's because the they are ruled by the zombie queen, a single zombie with heightened intelligence who can mentally control every other zombie, they usually keep within their boundaries however the latest queen is being a massive bitch and threatening to declare war against the humans" explained Ryan as he crushed his fork between his fingers.

"Umm… why aren't the entire endless on this?" asked Rias with a slack jaw.

"This is really Blake's mission and he only wants me knowing about it, if the other endless caught wind of this then he would be a laughing stock" said Ryan as he spun his knife between his fingers.

He suddenly stopped his movements, got to his feet and threw his knife across the café; it hit a hooded student square in the chest; however they only took one step back as an indication that they had been hit.

Said student walked over to the table and stood next to Ryan, a small smirk could be seen just under the hood.

"Zoe…" growled Ryan with crossed arms.

"Ahh… is that the greeting I get? I am the zombie queen now, you should treat me with far more respect, or do you want me to destroy this school?" asked the green haired girl as she pulled back her hood.

Her short green hair and pale gray eyes glinted in the light as she removed the knife from her chest and drove it into the steel table without even looking.

Ryan's aura flared up and he snapped his fingers.

Time stopped around them, every human frozen in place.

The reaper grabbed the shorter girl by the collar and smashed her against the nearest wall.

"If you harm a single human on this planet, I will personally hunt down every zombie and murder them in front of you before torturing you too death! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he roared so loudly that the wall behind them cracked.

Zoe was pale, even more so for a zombie and could only nod shakily.

Ryan set her down before leaving the cafeteria.

"Wow… I am now totally terrified of Ryan" said Issei with a nod.

"What you all forget is that Ryan has the power to kill everything in the universe, just because he acts like an immature teen at times doesn't mean he will show mercy" explained Lime as she helped Zoe to her feet and led her out of the café.

 **After School**

"So Zoe, we agree to expand your territory out by three hundred kilometers in all directions and you agree to support the endless should the need ever arise" said Blake as he lay out the new contract to the current zombie queen.

Blake, Ryan and Dream were standing around the large table, the ORC were also present.

"Alright then, where do I sign?" asked Zoe as she read over the piece of paper.

"Sign here and initials here" said Blake as he gave her a silver pointed pen.

The quick scrawling of pen against parchment was heard before Zoe set the pen down.

"Very good, let's get the pact over with" said Ryan as he clicked his neck.

Blake, Ryan and Zoe stood in a triangle formation; each body present stuck out their hands touching one of the others until they formed a connected triangle.

"The zombie queen agrees to the conditions set by the entities of death and fear" said Zoe clearly as her hands pulsed light green.

"The entity of death agrees to uphold their end of the agreement set between myself and the zombie queen" said Ryan as his hands pulsed black.

"The entity of fear also agrees to uphold their end of the agreement set between myself and the zombie queen" said Blake as he hands pulsed gray.

The connection was broken and each member breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice doing business with you" said Ryan with a quick handshake.

"Likewise, good to see you both again" said Zoe with a smile as she shook both of the endless's hands.

"Will you be heading back now?" asked Blake curiously.

"I might stick around here actually, it's only a week until summer so I don't have to be anywhere urgently" said Zoe as she gave the matter some thought.

"You could stay with us?" offered Ryan surprising everyone present, "What!? Just because I don't like people stay doesn't mean I have a problem with letting dead people stay"

Everyone rolled their eyes and the rest of the day passed in a much more pleasant manner.

 **Two Days Later**

"One more day of hell!" groaned Issei as he sat down heavily at the breakfast table.

"As a member of the house of Gremory Issei, you should find that highly offensive to everything devils stand for" said Irina as she munched on a bowl of cereal.

"I'd much rather be in hell than have to go to school" moaned the red dragon emperor as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Is he always this annoying?" asked Zoe curiously to Rias as she observed the mornings goings ons.

"Pretty much" injected Ryan before the scarlet haired king could say anything.

Rias glared at the reaper before taking a sip of her tea to calm her nerves.

"All packed darling?!" asked Le Fay as she gave him a morning peck on the cheek.

"I can literally summon any piece of clothing to my body, bags are obsolete to me Lele" explained Ryan as he took a swig of his morning coffee before adding his twenty kilograms of sugar.

"I know but it's just so exciting! You're finally going to meet my parents and get their blessing!" cheered the blonde witch as she bounced around the room.

Ryan smiled gently as Le Fay talked rapidly to Asia, he couldn't help it, she just made him smile.

The two of them were going to the Pendragon manor that afternoon after school; they would be spending the night there before Le Fay introduced him to her parents. Arthur had already pledged to give his support to Ryan should the need arise however he had complete confidence his parents would agree.

It was really just a formality, Le Fay was going to marry Ryan regardless of if her parents approved or not. She simply thought it would be polite if she informed them beforehand.

"Well we'd better be getting to school, brace your stomachs everyone" said Ryan as he quickly and snapped his fingers.

"No wait!" yelled Rias.

But she was too late as every was sucked into a single point in the center of the room and whisked off to Kuoh Academy.

 **After School**

"FINALLY!" yelled Issei as he almost collapsed into the ORC clubroom.

"What? Did you guys not like the end of year test I gave you?" said Azazel with a smirk.

"Screw you Azazel" groaned Ryan as he fell onto the couch.

"Nah… despite my hairstyle, I don't swing that way" he said with a chuckle.

"All ready darling?" asked Le Fay as she sat next to him.

"Of course Lele, when do we leave?" asked Ryan as he heled her hand.

"Arthur is still five minutes out so we can say goodbye for now" said Le Fay as she got out of her uniform and into her witches garb.

"Alright then, Lime I'm trusting you'll keep everyone in line while I'm away alright" said Ryan as the small reaper hugged him.

"I will master, be quick" she whispered the last part softly and he gave her a soft kiss goodbye.

"Work on your balance breaker Issei, I want to be able to punch you and not blow it away by the time I get back" said Ryan as the two fist bumped.

"No promises but I'll try" said Issei with a laugh.

"Keep training Gremory, you might be able to beat one of my reapers with your peerage if you do" said Ryan with a smirk.

"My peerage could take on you and your reapers any day of the week Blackworth" said Rias confidently.

"It's official, I'm no longer part of your peerage Rias" said Kiba as he took a massive step back, the other members followed suit and Rias simply rolled her eyes.

"Cowards…"

"Keep me up to date on any news from the four powers alright Azazel" said Ryan as he shook the fallen angels hand.

"Will do, say, you got any spare sacred gear I could take a look at over the break?" he asked hopefully.

Ryan gave it a moment's thought before cutting a hole in thin air and reaching into it, he eventually pulled out a gold pen with runes inscribed on the side of it.

"This is the Scribes Master Creator, you write down a word with it and the object comes into existence. I was going to give you a moon destroying railgun but I still don't trust you that much" said Ryan as he gave Azazel the pen; said fallen angel looked like Christmas had come early.

"Thanks a bunch!" he said, his eyes glowing in excitement.

"Remember, it creates things from your will power. The more will you have, the bigger your creations will be. If you manage to achieve balance breaker, I'll let you keep it" offered Ryan before turning away from the nearly ecstatic fallen angel.

"Was that really the best idea?" asked Dream curiously.

"He has a good heart, if not a little perverted at times" said Ryan with a laugh before turning to face his fellow endless member.

"So… I'll see you in a few weeks then?" asked Dream, her cheeks were flushed and she was nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Of course, it won't be long I promise. I'll meet Lele's parents and be back in the blink of an eye, make sure you keep an eye on Hyoudou and go and see Orphis if you get the chance" said Ryan as he embraced her tightly.

"Alright!" said Dream as the two had a small kiss and broke the embrace.

"Sister, Master. Blackworth the plane is here" said Arthur as he stood at the door way.

"Well, I'll see you beautiful sons of guns in a few weeks!" said Ryan as everyone came out to wave them goodbye.

"Bye Asia! Bye Koneko! Bye Gasper!" yelled Le Fay to her closest friends.

"Bye Le Fay!" they all yelled back simultaneously.

Ryan winked at Lime and Dream before climbing the stairs of the advance VTOL private jet the Pendragons owned.

Sometimes you just have to fly by plane…

The aircraft lifted gently into the sky, hardly making a sound as it zoomed off into the distance, on its journey to the manor of one of the most powerful magic families on the planet.

 **Aboard the Plane**

"Oh god… I forgot… I hate flying!" groaned Ryan as he fell to the floor of the plane, clutching his stomach in agony.

A bright light filled the cabin and Eva appeared with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Of all the things you could have picked to travel on…" she said with soft laugh as she picked him up, sat him down next to Le Fay and swiftly jabbed him in the stomach.

Ryan collapsed onto the blonde witch's lap, unconsciousness bringing him peace.

"Will he be alright?" asked Le Fay as she stroked his hair.

"He'll be fine, I put an enchantment on the punch, he'll be out till you land, just give him a firm slap to wake him up" instructed the entity of life before she once again vanished.

Le Fay smiled as Ryan curled up against her.

She closed her eyes and leant back, content with the world in those moments.

Knowing that if the plane were to be struck down by some unknown force, she would die happily with the man she loved.

 **Pendragon Manor**

"Oh god… what happened?" groaned Ryan as he came too.

"Eva gut punched you and knocked you out, I wasn't aware you didn't like flight travel" giggled Le Fay

Ryan lifted up his shirt, revealing three scars covered by a fist sized bruise.

"She may not be able to cook but she can punch like a zombie" he muttered as he traced a finger around the wound and sent a single spark of magic into it, wiping the bruise away like a coffee stain on a table.

"I could have healed it for you" said Le Fay with a smile.

"I don't doubt that, however it would have taken far more magic and made you tired. I don't want to ask much of you already, we've only just got here" said Ryan as he helped her down the plane stairs.

"Well… alright then" she said with a blush.

"There you are, about time" said Arthur as he called out to them.

He was walking down a huge path that led all the way back to the manor before them.

"Life damn that's a big house" said Ryan in awe.

Le Fay simply giggled at the entities reaction.

"Billions of years to see it all and still amazed by a simply building?" said Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I've not been alive quite as long remember, back when I was human I lived in a simple house with Ariana as my neighbor, so forgive me if I find this manor… bloody amazing!" said Ryan as he observed the building some more.

Le Fay took his hand and the three walked up to the manor, they entered through a large set of grand oak doors, with solid gold handles.

"Wow…" whispered Ryan as he spun around the interior of the main entrance.

"That's the general reaction" said Le Fay as she gave him a quick tour around the massive manor.

After the tour they joined Arthur for a light dinner in the large dining area.

"Our parents will be back tomorrow morning for a meeting with the other four dragon families" explained Arthur as he had a bowl of soup before him.

"Anything I should know before hand?" asked Ryan curiously as Le Fay fed him another spoonful of soup, her brilliant idea by the way.

"Don't show any fear when talking to my father or he will latch onto it and eat you alive, my mother loves gentlemen, try to be polite and for the love of all things holy: be yourself! Our parents hate fakers, if you're the person that my sister fell for and you talk to them honestly everything will be fine" said Arthur with a small smile.

"Oh thank you big brother!" cheered Le Fay as she leaped across the table and tackled her brother into a hug.

"Get off of me!" roared the eldest Pendragon child as the two rolled around on the floor.

Ryan simply smiled as a brief memory of he and his sister flashed through his mind.

 **Guest Bedroom (1 out of 54)**

"I love that you're here Ryan, it's so nice having someone else here to be with over the break" said Le Fay happily.

"I'm glad to be here Lele. I gotta say I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents though" he said honestly.

It was no joke; his heart was doing flips in his chest at the mere thought of facing the two head Pendragons and trying to convince them to give him their blessing to take their only daughter away from them…

Le Fay must have seen the panic in his eyes because she eased his heart by simply giving him a hug.

"I love you Ryan, so completely and utterly that even the thought of losing you is like a stab to the heart, if they don't agree, I'll leave the Pendragon family and run away with you" swore Le Fay with a determined voice.

"Lele, there will be no need for you to abandon your family name for me. I took a wendigo claw through the stomach for you, literally died and am now facing two of the most fearsome magicians in history, there is very little I would not do for you… maybe flying but that's it" he said with a smile as the two shared a light kiss.

The two got undressed and slipped beneath the covers of the massive bed.

"It feels nice being able to have you to myself for once, I'm fine with sharing you with Lime, Dream and Love but it's amazing to have you all alone with me" said Le Fay as the two looked at each other.

"You were the first remember, I love all of you equally but you're the only one who has left their mark on me" said Ryan as he traced the three scars on his stomach.

Tears formed in the blonde witches eyes and Ryan looked confused.

"What's the matter Lele?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry you had to get hurt for me… I never wanted you to get hurt… if I hadn't been so stupid and run off to try and take it on…"

She was cut off by Ryan's lips against hers.

Ryan broke the contact and stared deeply into her eyes.

"If you hadn't been so stupid and run off to try and take the wendigo on, I would never have saved you, you would never have asked me to marry you, I would never have met you and you would not currently be in my life… I love you Le Fay Pendragon so never call yourself stupid alright! You are intelligent and strong and kind and brave and if anyone calls you stupid I will reaper chop them so hard they won't even remember their own name" said Ryan seriously as he bought her close and held onto her for dear life.

Le Fay was stunned, plain and simple.

Her heart couldn't contain the joy she was feeling.

She broke down into tears

Tears of pure happiness

And from the eyes of a certain grim reaper

Two tears trailed down his face

Before they were gone without a trace of having ever existed

"I love you Le Fay"

"I love you Ryan"

 **A/N:**

 **A mushy gushy chapter for a very certain friend who loves this kind of sappy shit... you know who you are!**

 **Anyway, like I said at the beginning, this will hopefully be a weekly thing and if not that then fortnightly at latest.**

 **I'm trying to work on time management and a few of you guys and girls seem to like this so why the hell not!?**

 **Drop a review if you want and don't forget to follow if you wanna see Ryan get roasted by the Pendragon parents...**

 **PM me if you know the exact names of said parents cause I don't and I'll probably just make some up...**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	4. The Forth Wall

**Hi everyone...  
**

 **Explanation at the bottom**

 **I'd say enjoy but... I didn't so I won't force you to either**

 **Chapter Four**

My name is Briar, I'm seventeen years old, I hail from New Zealand and I was sitting at my computer when a bright flash of light lit up my room.

Next thing I know I'm in a large room filled with people I kinda recognize, one of them lunges at me, his hand drawn back in a punching action.

I draw my feet up to my chest and lash out.

They hit him squarely in the chest and he is sent flying back the other way.

I get to my feet and try to find a way out, however I find that I am quickly surrounded on all sides.

"Parlay?" I say hopefully.

"Guys, hold up!" said the figure that I kicked.

He walked up to me and gives me a once over, he has dark brown hair that it could almost be counted as black, his black eyes seem to stare into my soul and his white gloves tap gently on the underside of his chin as his mind goes into overdrive.

I shuffle nervously on spot, I know I'm kinda in the wrong here but this is just weird.

"Who are you?" he asks finally.

"Briar Rose, nice to meet you" I say instantly holding out my hand.

"Well Miss. Rose, I'm Ryan Blackworth, pleasure to meet you" said the teen as he took my hand.

My mind instantly made the connections and I reeled back in shock.

"Hold up! Are you 'the' Ryan Blackworth? Entity of Death? The most powerful endless? Partner with Eva the Life Entity? Older brother figure to Paradox and Pandora, the time and space entities? Tutor of Dream, the entity of dreams and happiness?" I say rapidly.

He looks more amused than surprised.

He nods his head once.

"I am" he says softly.

"You don't seem surprised I know that" I say curiously, the initial shock wearing off.

"Well I just plan on mind wiping you so it doesn't really make a difference if you know or not" he says before looking into my eyes.

I see dark swirls inside his eyes and then I'm blinded by another flash of light.

"Oww! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled as I rub my eyes in pain.

"Umm… darling, I don't think that worked" I hear a small voice speaking but I still can't bloody well see a damn thing!

My vision clears and I find myself still standing in the same spot, everyone looking at me in wonder.

"It's rude to stare you know" I growl.

"How did you do that? Are you a fellow entity?" asked Ryan curiously.

I scanned through my memories, wait! Why am I doing that! I know what's going on here!

"I'm dreaming!" I declare loudly.

"No you're not" says the one who I can assume is Dream.

"Of course I am! I've had this kind of dream before; admittedly it was when I was into fairy tail but same difference!" I say with a smile.

Dream goes to say something but Ryan cuts her off.

"And why do you assume this is a dream?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause there is no way you exist and no way I can be here" I say firmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I created most of you save for the ORC and Le Fay!" I yell; this was really getting on my nerves.

Everyone looks confused, save for Ryan.

"So you dreamt us up?" he asked.

"Correct, I watch a show call High School DxD, it follows the exploits of Issei Hyoudou and how he becomes a devil, masters the boosted gear and tries to become the biggest pimp ever" I say as I remember how the show went.

"And where do we come into it?" asked Ryan as he gestured for me to take a seat.

"Well… it's a bit embarrassing, but I write stories based off of the show with you as the main character. You're kinda based off of how I want myself to be" I say with a red face.

Ryan goes quite for a moment, he shuts his eyes and thinks hard.

"Prove it" he says simply.

"You hate flying, you love cookies and cream ice-cream, you masturbate left handed, you like the smell of warm waffles, your favorite color is actually white since it is all colors combined and you pretend you can't dance simply because the only dance you know is break dance" I say instantly with a small smirk on my face.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"Is that true Ryan?" asked Le Fay.

The reaper looks nervous but gives a quick nod.

"It's not wrong" he says eventually.

"Told ya..." I say smugly.

"You did indeed, how though?" he asks in astonishment.

"Because I made you up! None of you exist where I come from! You're all works of fiction! Why can't you understand that!?" I scream at him in anger, this was just pissing me off.

Ryan nods gently and I slump my shoulders forward.

I can't bear it anymore and run out of the room, I don't know where I'm going but it has to be far from here.

I find a set of stairs and start climbing; I climb and climb until I burst out onto the roof.

Everything I see is familiar yet so alien to me; it's like the buzziest trip of Déjà vu ever.

"Okay Rose, just stay calm… your just having a bad dream, even though this is pretty cool, it's time to wake up!" I say to myself and pinch the skin on my hand with my nails.

The pain flashes through me but nothing happens, the cool afternoon wind continues to blow across the rooftop.

I try slapping myself; all I get is a sore face for my troubles.

"Damn it!" I yell, I kick the stair well building as hard as I can and end up falling over backwards as a result.

Hopelessness fills my heart as my eyes fall on the edge of the building.

"Might as well…" I say softly as my feet move on their own accord.

I stand on the edge of the high rise building and stare down at the ground below me.

"One step and this will all be over"

The words fill me head and I have no idea who is really saying them.

I take a step forward and it finds nothing but air.

My body falls and I let gravity take me.

I'm only half aware of a faint metallic clicking sound behind me but nothing matters now, I'm going to die and then I'll wake up and be in a better place.

"No Briar!"

I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me, my vision is filled with black and then I hit the ground.

Yet I feel nothing…

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

The voice snaps me out of my haze and I realize I'm lying on Ryan, in the middle of a rather large crater at the front steps of the building complex.

"I was…" I don't finish my sentence, but I roll off of him and begin to walk away.

"Hey! I just saved your life so the least you owe me is a talk!" he yells at me and anger flares in my chest.

"Might it be that I didn't want to be saved Ryan! Did you ever think to consider that?!" I scream, I turn on him with fire in my eyes and punch him squarely in the chest, he doesn't even register the pitiful blow but I continue to pound away at his chest.

He just stands there and takes it…

Never saying a word otherwise.

Eventually I wear myself out, yet the fire in my chest never ceases.

"It's alright Briar, let it out" he says gently before grabbing me in a hug.

I try to push him away but part of me really wants this…

And then it hits me, I just start crying and crying… unable to stop.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"I wasn't aware you liked pizza Briar" said Ryan with a smirk as he watched me incinerate a large meat lovers in a matter of moments.

I simply glare at him but continue to chomp away at the dish in front of me.

"You like pizza Blackworth, so therefore your billion year old mind should have been able to connect the dots" I say as I wipe my face with a napkin.

"I'm only a young adult remember, why does everyone assume I know everything!" groaned Ryan and I can't help but chuckle.

"Because you do, there is just a set of barriers put on your mind to prevent you from accessing it all in one go… you'll find that out in a year or so" I say with a small smile.

"I think that's enough foresight for the rest of my life, please stop talking about my future cause I really don't want to know" he said quickly as I went to carry on.

I can't help but laugh, he's an odd kettle of fish and I'm the one who created him…

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked with a sinking feeling.

"Well I was going to ask you about what you planned to do but after saving you from a very painful fall I kinda got the idea" he said with a straight face.

"I don't regret doing it, I just want to go home" I say darkly.

"I won't let you die Briar, you're not allowed" whispers Ryan softly.

I look at him with gray eyes.

"And why is that?" I asked, the embers of my anger flaring up again.

"Because I don't want to die either, I don't want Le Fay to die, or Lime or Dream or my friends or anyone on this world" he says firmly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion.

"You say you created us, yet I feel completely unique and original, like my own person. So therefore if you die, the idea of me dies with you and by extension everything you've created dies as well. Suicide is never the answer to the problem Briar, if you're selfish enough to think that killing yourself will bring you back to a world that I don't think you really want to be in, you're stupider than I thought"

His words fell like a knife to the heart, yet there is not a single bit of dishonesty in them.

"How did you know I don't like my world?" I ask hollowly.

"Intuition… I'm based off of you and your true wishes right? Then you must be really lonely with very few friends and no one who really cares that much about you, am I wrong?" he asks softly.

Another twist of the painful knife…

"It's true, my life is just a ball of watching cartoons, writing fiction and getting average grades in school. What the fuck is the point of all of this then!" I yell at the sky, yet no tears come.

"Perhaps this is the point? You've crafted a world where people fall in love, have adventures, laugh a lot and you're the soul reason behind it. I respect a person who has that kind of dedication to their work but I won't stand by and let you talent be tossed off the side of a stupidly tall apartment building alright"

It finally hits me…

Everything that has been building up towards this moment finally found its place and it all connected together.

"It is a tall building isn't it?" I say with a smile as I get to my feet.

"Yeah… you feeling alright? Not planning on doing something stupid again?" he asks suspiciously as he gets to his feet.

"I'm just great… say; could you throw a punch at me?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Umm… you do realize I might accidentally kill you if I do that" he says slowly.

"I doubt it…" I say with a smirk as I square off with him.

"Very well, I'll have you know I'm the deadliest fighter on this planet"

"And I created the deadliest fighter in this universe, just attack me you dork" I say with a grin.

He pulls back his fist and I blink, he gets flattened to the ground in an instant and I burst out laughing. His eyes flash black and he lunges at me, I simply side step him and he almost falls of the side of the building, I hook my foot through the loop in his belt and keep him from plummeting.

"I see you've found peace then?" he says with a nervous chuckle as I pull him back.

"Sure have… it was my birthday and everyone forgot about it, I wished and wished for some friends to spend it with, nothing happened so I decided to write a forth wall insert about it in my story, something happened and here I am, it just took the ramblings of a dorky grim reaper to show me the truth"

A huge weight rises from my chest and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Ryan grins at me and holds out a hand.

"Good work kid"

"Don't get snippy with me Blackworth, I'll make you a girl next chapter otherwise" I scowl and he simply laughs as I shake his hand.

"So what do they call you back where you come from? What's your internet persona?" asks Ryan curiously as I take a step towards the edge again.

"I've called myself a few things over the years, but the one thing that's always sticked is a simple word: Parradox with two R's instead of one"

"Why two R's?"

"Because Paradox was already taken of course"

I let myself fall backwards and close my eyes.

And I end up in a pile on the floor of my room, my laptop screen glowing brightly in the dark room.

"God damn that hurt" I groan as I get to my feet and pick my swivel chair up.

I glance around my room for a few moments, did that really happen?

I feel something crunch in my hands and I find a note in it.

 _Sup Briar or should I say Parradox_

 _Just wanted to remind you that I'm real and too keep doing what you're doing!_

 _Your good friend_

 _Ryan James Blackworth_

I smile thinly and click my neck.

I've got a new chapter to write, it might be a bit short but it'll be fun to write.

Maybe I should put a quote at the end?

I dunno!

Let's get to writing!

 **A/N: So... explanation**

 **About a half hour ago a close friend of my committed suicide, it's been a painful time and I've been holed up in my room writing since then.**

 **This was all I could produce but i just needed to let it all out, I can't cry and I won't cry until the funeral.**

 **They really liked my work and I just wish I could have shown them more...**

 **But what can you do?**

 **Life carries on regardless of what happens.**

 **All we can do is accept it and move on with our lives...**

 **So live for tomorrow fellow readers, writers and creators!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 _ **"Life gives you some pretty damn good lemons, the real trick is finding that perfect recipe to make the lemonade"**_

 _ **\- Briar Rose (Parradox) 2015**_

 **P.s Happy new years everyone!  
**


	5. Meet the Parents Death Style!

**Sup guys and girls!  
**

 **I'm feeling better now!**

 **You guys are the best and thanks for all the loving PM's I received, they made it better!**

 **But enough of my ramblings!**

 **Here's your weekly installment of reaper goodness:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

"She got cherry lips, angel eyes, she knows exactly how to tantalize… sugar how you get so fly?"

A certain grim reaper was singing whilst he made breakfast on this wonderfully crisp morning.

After spending the night with Le Fay, Ryan had awoken a few hours earlier to try and calm his nerves. He had quickly found that the Pendragon servants wouldn't leave him alone so he knocked them out and then realized he had to make breakfast…

The rest is history!

"Nice singing Blackworth"

Ryan turned to see the gleaming blue eyes of Arthur Pendragon; he simply smirked and levitated a plate of pancakes over to the eldest Pendragon sibling.

"When are your parents due in?" asked Ryan casually.

"About an hour, should give you and Le Fay plenty of time to get ready" said Arthur as he cut his breakfast into neat pieces.

A pair of arms snaked their way around Ryan's neck and he smiled as he felt an ever so comforting and warming aura blend with his.

It was a new trick he had taught Le Fay the previous night, aura blending, a major result of it was being able to combine two forces and create one of even more potent potential.

To put it simply, it was more effective than any blanket, heater or fire.

And it's basically like sex when it's first attempted…

A faint tinge of red dawned on Ryan's face as he remembered the previous night and how Lele had passed out after they had successfully achieved aura blending.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _YOU PLAN TOO DO WHAT?!" screamed Eva loudly, Ryan was almost blown off his feet._

" _Aura blend with Lele, what's wrong with that?" asked the reaper as he wiped his eyes._

" _Okay… let's start with the fact that your aura is fifty five trillion times stronger than hers, if you don't incinerate her instantly you will be putting a massive target on your head" stated Eva, her face completely flushed red._

" _Yes I'm aware of the soul binding contract… which is why I plan to aura blend with Lime, Dream, Love and possibly you if you're lucky" said Ryan with a sly wink as he got to his feet._

" _You realize that if she dies by any other means save for natural causes, you will perish alongside her. Murder, heart attack, anything!" yelled Eva her voice echoing across the tree tops._

" _Not necessarily, I've been discussing with Terrance on a way to improve the aura blending, Le Fay will in fact gain my nigh invulnerability along with an extended lifespan if she so wishes. She'll also get a streak of black hair… so sad" said Ryan with a pout._

" _Is that what you're worried about?" yelled Eva._

" _Well she is a beautiful blonde, although maybe it doesn't have to be her head hair, I wonder if she shaves yet"_

 _Ryan received a firm_ slap _across the face and was sent flying across the room._

" _You idiotic pervert!" screamed Eva as she jumped on him and began beating at his chest._

" _What's got you so worked up Eva? It's not the first time I've done something stupid, I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now" said Ryan in confusion as he gently levitated his partner off of him._

" _I just… don't want anything to happen to you; there has been so many deaths over my life and you've been the only kind one to me, if something happened to you… I don't even want to think about it" she said suddenly._

" _Pfft… it'll take more than an aura blend to kill me, besides; I can always break the bond, it'll hurt but if I'm about to die, I'll make sure Le Fay, Lime, Dream and Love don't go down with me" swore Ryan._

 _Eva laughed…_

 _She couldn't do anything else_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Good morning darling" said the blonde witch as he lay a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Look you two, I approve of your relationship but please… get a room" grumbled Arthur as he pulled a newspaper in front of his face.

Le Fay blushed and buried her head into Ryan's chest.

"Go get changed Lele, I'll make you some waffles, extra cream and chocolate sauce right?" asked Ryan as he gently pushed her away from him.

"Alright!" said Le Fay as she raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Arthur grinned at the reaper who was simply sighing in relief.

It was going to be a long day…

 **One hour later**

"Ready Ryan?" asked Le Fay as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sure am"

Le Fay turned to find Ryan dressed in an immaculate black suit, it was plain and simply with a white shirt, black tie, cartoon skull cufflinks and a black pocket square.

Le Fay simply stood there and Ryan was getting a little freaked out.

"Lele… you alright?" asked the reaper as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'm perfect and you look perfect!" she cheered suddenly and crashed her lips into his.

Their aura's blended together and in that moment there were no secrets or fears between them, it was a moment of pure bliss.

"They're here" said Ryan suddenly as he sensed a pulse of magic arriving within the barrier around the Pendragon manor.

"Such a mood killer" whined Le Fay as Ryan helped her up.

The two magicians made their way down the stairs and arrived at the main entrance just in time to see the two heads of the Pendragon family walk in.

"Mother! Father!" Le Fay cheered happily with tears in her eyes as she ran up to them.

"Little Le Fay! How is my darling girl?" asked her father as they both wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Good!" answer Le Fay simply.

"Hello Mother, Father, I trust you had a pleasant flight in" said Arthur as he bowed to his parents.

"Oh don't be such an old stick in the mud Arty… give your mother a kiss!" said the blonde as she wrapped Arthur in a hug.

"M… mother please!" groaned Arthur but she wouldn't relent and he caved in eventually.

Ryan became aware of a set of eyes looking at him, Le fay's father was staring directly at him and a single eyebrow was raised.

"You must be Ryan then?" he asked as he let Le Fay go and walked over to the reaper.

"Yes sir… pleasure to meet you" said Ryan politely as he held out his hand.

"Likewise… all these years of never taking an interest in boys Le Fay and you were just saving yourself for him. I admire your patience" he said to his daughter who had looped her arm around Ryan's.

"Lovely to meet you Ryan, I'm Emily Pendragon, Arthur and Le Fay's mother" said the blonde women as she gently shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pendragon" said Ryan with a short bow.

"I'm Arthur by the way, senior of course" said their father with a nod towards his son.

"Where are we going Papa?" asked Le Fay curiously.

"Unlike your mother, I require a little more proof that Master… Blackworth was it? Is suited to be your husband" said Arthur senior with a glare.

"Like every good father, I expect nothing less" said Ryan crisply as he followed the elder.

The five made their way into a large, spacious room where Arthur senior stood and gestured for Ryan to walk into the middle of the room.

"Your first test will show me how strong you are" he said simply before clicking his fingers.

Glass walls appeared Ryan and he soon found himself sealed in a glass container.

"Triple reinforced demonic holy fusion glass, capable of withstanding the force of a Satan" noted Ryan; it took a lot to impress him…

He was not impressed.

"Expensive as well; if you can get out of that…" Arthur senior began.

"I can marry Le Fay right away?" asked Ryan curiously as he stood before the gray haired man.

"What!?" yelled Arthur senior, he looked at the glass container which was still perfectly intact, he walked over to it and clicked his fingers, the front of the cube opened up and he inspected it before entering and glancing at the walls.

"Thanks for opening it for me"

Arthur senior turned quickly and found the cube door closing and two Ryan's standing outside of it.

"An illusion… you never actually left the cube" said Arthur senior, the truth dawning on him.

"Correct, you yourself let me out, a simply invisibility charm and clone illusion was all it took" explained Ryan as Le Fay hugged him.

"Not bad Blackworth but there is more to life than trickery" stated Arthur senior as Emily opened the cube for him.

"I'm sure I can beat any challenge with a bit of trickery if I really tried" said Ryan casually.

Arthur senior's eyes glowed brightly in the face of the challenge.

"Very well then, a competition to see who had better accuracy, if you can hit more targets than me you win and we will move onto the next test, if not, you give up on Le Fay right now" declared Arthur senior.

"FATHER!" yelled Le Fay but she was cut off by a gloved hand.

"I accept your challenge, since you set it you can go first" said Ryan with a bow as a state of the art firing range appeared.

"Excellent…" growled Arthur senior as his hands lit up with magic.

The targets began to move and he let loose with dozens of bolts of magic, targets fell to pieces.

"Ninety out of one hundred… your best score so far father" said Arthur as he handed his dad a towel to wipe the sweat away.

"Ryan… my father holds this record; please tell me you can beat him" whispered Le Fay worriedly.

"Don't worry Lele, I'll be fine, I just hope your family has good house insurance" he said with a wink.

Ryan stepped up to the platform and clicked his neck before stopping.

"Can everyone back up a bit and can you make the room like three times bigger?" asked Ryan as he gestured for them to move back.

Arthur senior and Emily looked confused but they changed the room to meet his specifications.

"What's this about Blackworth?" asked Arthur senior suspiciously.

"Oh… I just plan to get a perfect score and hit every target in one shot" explained Ryan with a grin as he backed away from the platform.

"Impossible, the shooting range only has a maximum of twenty targets out at a time, the rest are stored off to the side" explained Arthur senior.

"Oh don't worry I know" said Ryan as cracked his knuckles.

"Well then go ahead you cocky little shit" grumbled Arthur senior

The air in the room began to pick up as Ryan's eyes glowed black, across the country, every magical creature could feel his power.

"I don't think you should have baited him father" said Arthur black lightning began to spark off of him.

Then the wind dropped…

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: DEATH DRAGON FORM!"**

Ryan's body exploded outwards.

And suddenly the room was filled with a large scale covered dragon, its skin was darker than the night sky, its black eyes had no life to them.

It was a pure dragon of death…

" **Don't you ever threaten to take Le Fay away from me again… DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" roared the dragon as he bared his teeth at Arthur senior.**

"What are you?" whispered Arthur senior in terror.

" **I am the one who created the infinite and the dream, a force known to you as death" explained the dragon as he lined himself up with the shooting range.**

"Go Ryan!" cheered Le Fay.

" **I couldn't care less if you're her father, I love Le Fay Pendragon and there isn't a test you could give me that I wouldn't pass for her!" roared the dragon as it drew in energy.**

"I suggest taking a few more steps back" said Arthur.

" **DEATH DRAGON BLACK LIGHTNING ROAR!"**

A solid beam of black light erupted from the dragon's mouth and vaporized the entire shooting range in the process.

It also tore a massive hole in the side of the building but those are minor details!

As the smoke cleared a digital display could be red above the pile of ash where the shooting range used to be.

"One hundred out of one hundred, just like I said"

The Pendragon family (save for Le Fay and Arthur) lept in fright at the sound of Ryan's voice from behind them.

"You… you just" whispered Arthur senior in shock.

"Please allow me to properly introduce myself… Ryan Blackworth, entity of death" he said with a short bow.

"He's such a charmer isn't he?" laughed Le Fay as she hugged him from behind.

 **Later that Day**

"Well that went far better than I expected" said Ryan as he got into bed.

"You can say that again, you were amazing!" giggled Le Fay as she rolled into bed.

After the shooting competition, the adult Pendragons had decided that Ryan had their blessing.

It might have had something to do with him having wings at the time but those were also minor details.

He had been taken aside for a serious talking too from both parents afterwards however, they had lay down the rules and he had accepted most of them.

They were simply parents who wanted the best for their only daughter…

He didn't blame them for being over protective… but threatening him to leave her; now that was simply unacceptable!

"Sorry about the house" he said sheepishly.

"My parents are rich… it'll be fine" she said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Lele, I didn't mean to get so angry" whispered Ryan as he tucked his legs into his chest.

"It was actually kinda hot, knowing you can turn into one of the most powerful creatures in magical history" she said with red cheeks.

"I am by default one of the most powerful creatures in magic history" grumbled Ryan.

"No you're not… you're Ryan, my adorkable Ryan who likes pizza and chocolate… and me" she whispered the last part but he caught it regardless.

"Well you're not wrong… I am pretty awesome at times" he said confidently.

Le Fay rolled her eyes before closing them.

Ryan shut his and entered his own sub conscious.

 _ **Death Room**_

" _Gentlemen… Ariana" said Ryan as he bowed to his master._

" _OH I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Ariana as she hugged her former reaper._

" _Proud of what?" asked Ryan curiously._

" _You're going to be the first death to get married! I think you might be the first endless to get married in fact!" said Ariana, her tone growing more and more excited._

" _Really? Even you number forty three?" asked Ryan as he gestured to a man with an excellent goatee._

" _Tis a sad thing love, painful yet pleasure filled at the same time" said the previous death wistfully._

" _So that's a no then…" said Ryan with a laugh._

" _Ryan my boy… could you walk with me for a moment?"_

 _The voice of the first death cut through the idle chatter and everyone fell silent._

" _Sure thing" said Ryan nervously as the other reincarnations of death faded._

 _The two death's walked beside each other for a moment before stopping at the edge of an inky black pool._

" _Do you know what this is?" asked Death._

" _That's the death pool, one of the three sources of our power" said Ryan quickly._

" _Correct, do you know it's use?" asked Death_

" _It was where the death eye was forged and is basically my blood" said Ryan, he was a little bit put off by the questions but refrained from asking any himself._

" _Also correct, but are you aware of its final purpose?" asked Death._

" _I am not… does it have a final purpose?" asked Ryan curiously._

" _Indeed, only two may use it however. The current embodiment of death and the first incarnation of death, I come here often to use the power it grants" a bony hand slid gently through the liquid._

" _What does it do exactly?" asked Ryan._

" _It allows the user to see the death of any creature, past, present and future…"_

 _Ryan was shocked by this sudden revelation._

" _Why tell me this?" asked Ryan after a moment._

" _You are unique Ryan, you are the first grim reaper to fell true emotions, you're even taking brides. I'm objected to you taking Lime since you broke the reaper contract but I'm also surprised it wasn't broken earlier so I'll let it slid. I'm here to offer you an opportunity that I will never offer to any other grim reaper" explained Death seriously._

" _What is that?" asked Ryan nervously._

" _I want you to watch Le Fay die…"_

 **A/N:**

 **Ryan: Ok**

 **Death: Well that was easier than I thought it would be!**

 **Parradox: Not so fast! This story needs more tension than that!**

 **Death: Life dammit!**

 **So yeah... I know I said that this volume would be a bit more light hearted but...**

 **I lied!**

 **This will be an emotional test rather than a physical one for Ryan.**

 **On another note: since he is so damn popular: Paradox will be playing a major part in this volume, he won't be present that often but his abilities and powers will play a huge part in the climax!**

 **Yes I've already planned the whole thing out...**

 **I even have two or three more ideas for volume's 3 and 4 in mind!**

 **But lets focus on getting through this one first shall we?**

 **Leave a review, PM, fav, follow and all that good jazz!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Wedding Preparations

**Been sick...  
**

 **This is short...**

 **Read the Authors Note**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

"It should be red"

"It should be blue!"

"I'm thinking a dusty brown"

"Go with gray"

"I say green lad"

"I'm more of a dying brown myself"

"What about pink?"

"I believe rainbow would be best"

"What about white?"

"I think a mix of red and green"

"Maybe purple?"

"Fuck you guys! It's going to be black!"

Ryan grabbed the black tie and neatly tied it around his neck.

The majority of male entities from around the world, plus Kiba, Issei and Gasper were trying to help the soon to be wed entity of death pick out a wedding suit.

They were not having much luck since Ryan wanted everything in black and everyone else wanted a completely random color.

"What about cufflinks?" sighed Ryan as the shop attendant pulled out two drawers, there were dozens of cufflinks that shone in the artificial light of the store.

"Flames!" roared Max.

"Clocks!" yelled Paradox.

"Books" suggested Knowledge.

"Pentagrams!" cheered Blake.

"Hammers!" roared Rogar.

"Leaves" said Autumn softly.

"Roses!" squealed Spring loudly.

"Pineapples!" said Randomness with a nod.

"Swords!" yelled Kiba.

"Dragons are the only way to go" said Issei with a smirk.

"Maybe fangs?" suggested Gasper.

Ryan face palmed.

"Skulls it is" he said with another sigh as he grabbed two well-polished cartoon styled skull cufflinks.

" _I want you to watch Le Fay die"_

Ryan's arm tensed up for a moment, before a shiver ran down his spin.

"You alright big brother?" asked Paradox, worry filled his words.

"I'm fine" said Ryan rather rudely as he picked his cufflinks, grabbed the tie and set the rest of his outfit out on the bench, "I would like everything here, please put all my expenses onto this card"

And without another word he left the tailor and walked out in the afternoon sun.

"Something's wrong with our boy reaper" noted Rogar sternly.

"I cannot recall ever seeing him this agitated before" said Knowledge as he removed his mask and gave it a polish with the edge of his cloak.

"Pre-wedding jitters? It is only in a few weeks, Le Fay demanded it be during the summer" suggested Kiba with a shrug.

 **With Ryan**

"God I fucking hate myself" groaned Ryan as he burst through the cloud layer, his death jets propelling him higher and higher through the sky.

Ever since he had been told by the first death about watching Le Fay die, Ryan had been really out of it.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Umm… what?" asked Ryan, not sure is he heard correctly._

" _Le Fay Pendragon, I need you to watch her die" said Death seriously._

" _You're joking right?" said Ryan with a nervous chuckle._

 _Death's silence said it all._

" _Why the hell would I want to do that?!" yelled the current death in anger._

" _There is something about her death that puzzles me, I believe you should see it for yourself and then decide if you want to marry her" said Death darkly._

 _Ryan was shocked, if what Death said was true, then Le Fay might not be the person he had originally thought her to be._

 _No, he trusted the witch!_

" _If Le Fay has anything to tell me then she will tell me in her own time, I don't like messing with the future or time or anything related to it. I don't even know how Paradox deals with it or Fate for that matter but I myself don't question what I don't know" explained Ryan firmly._

" _Yet here you have the ability to know, Death is powerful, why would you not be able to see death throughout time? You already have minor time manipulation abilities, not on the level of Paradox of course but still more powerful than any other member of the endless" countered Death._

" _I'm not watching the woman I plan to marry die!" yelled Ryan, black lightning sparking of his frame._

" _Watch your tone with me boy, I don't ask for much but when I do ask for something I expect you to agree" warned the first death darkly._

" _You have no control over me Death, none of my former selves do, you are simply here to aid and guide me should I ever need your help" said Ryan as he turned his back to Death._

" _Be aware Master. Blackworth, I did not ask you in order to hurt you or Le Fay, I have only good intentions when I tell you this, if you don't watch her die, it will ruin her life forever!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"What could be so bad that it would ruin her life forever?" wondered Ryan as he touched down gently on a cloud.

Maybe she killed someone and tells him on her death bed?

She might be a lesbian?

Perhaps she's part of the Illuminati?!

Ryan rolled his eyes; he was hanging out too much with Blake.

"I wonder what she's thinking about now?" said Ryan as he swiped his hand through the soft cloud.

He shut his eyes and imagined his beautiful blonde witch, her cute hat, stunning eyes, larger…. assets.

"Thinking of something dirty Blackworth?"

Ryan's eyes flicked open to see a small girl, no older than ten, sitting on the cloud next to him.

She had rainbow colored hair, a wild grin, glow sticks around her neck and waist, a crop top that covered basically nothing and fluro blue daisy dukes that could be counted as under wear.

"Neon Katt… how's the entity of rainbows doing?" asked Ryan as he shut his eyes again.

"Not too bad, I'm trying to perfect my rainbow secret art for your wedding" she said, excitement evident in her voice.

"Once again I thank you for helping out at the wedding" said Ryan with a smile.

"Not a problem, you're an old friend so why the hell not? Besides, this is pretty massive! Not just because it's an endless, marriage is a massive leap forward in a relationship" explained Neon, her eyes wide with glee.

"How old are you again?" sighed Ryan, he sometimes forgot that entities liked to look young yet retained centuries of knowledge.

"Five hundredish years old… rainbows have been around longer but Dream decided she needed an entire entity to deal with them and you know the rest" said Neon after a while.

Ryan did know…

An entity of sufficient power has the ability to take one of their core attributes and create an entirely new entity from it, thus removing their power of said attribute and the stress that comes with it.

In his and Eva's case, they were both responsible for creating Blake, Max and Love since all three spawn from both life and death.

Dream was the entity of dreams, happiness and rainbows; the total package!

Yet the stress was too much and she could spare the power and decided to make a low level entity based entirely on rainbows itself. The results were Neon herself, spreading the joy of rainbows across the world for nearly five hundred years.

"Well why did you decided to stop and see me?" asked Ryan curiously.

"I dunno actually? You looked kinda sad and stuff so there was that" she said with a shrug, "Is something wrong?"

Ryan thought for a moment, he needed to tell someone or he would go crazy yet was Neon really the best option?

"Can you keep a secret Neon, and I mean a super huge secret" asked Ryan seriously.

Neon looked surprised.

"Yeah totally, if it's that important to you I won't tell a soul" she swore honestly.

"Well, you know how I have had numerous other deaths before me right?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, I remember Ariana and David before her, they were cool as well" she said with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Well I have a room within my mind where I can go and convene with every single form of myself" explained Ryan.

"I see, so they can offer advice and stuff like that?" guessed Neon.

"Correct, however the very first version of me; the original death took me to a place in my mind where I have the ability to view the deaths of every single living being, past, present and future" said Ryan grimly.

"That sounds very powerful" noted Neon, a sense of worry growing in the pit of her stomach.

"It is, yet I've never used it. The first death asked me to witness the death of…. He wants me to watch Le Fay die, he says it will change my views on her and that he is only looking out for both of us" said Ryan, his eyes dull and faded.

"I see…" muttered Neon.

She may have the body of a ten year old but her mind was centuries old, she turned over the facts in her mind before combining them with some common sense.

"What do you think?" asked Ryan curiously.

"You should watch her die…" she said finally.

"What? Why?" asked Ryan in surprise.

"The first death has never really aided you in anything save for this right? A powerful being, even by your standards tells you of a way that could possibly save Le Fay from something and you don't take it? You're a coward and shellfish for not doing it" growled Neon, her eyes flicking between seven colors rapidly.

Ryan's eyes flickered black for a moment.

"I guess you're right, however I won't do it right now, I still have to sort out the eating arrangements with EB" sighed Ryan as he got to his feet.

"Well make sure you do, I would hate to see you or Le Fay in any pain" said Neon with a wink as she kicked off the cloud, a trail of rainbows following in her wake.

"To Easter island then" mumbled Ryan as he dropped off the cloud and lit up his death jets.

 **Easter Island**

"NO! NO! NO!"

Ryan winced as the scream echoed throughout the cave system.

He turned the corner to find the Easter Bunny yelling at one of her workers over something of some importance.

"I'm sorry Miss. Bunny!" the worker stammered out nervously.

"We have to make enough food for the biggest wedding ever! What don't you get about that?!" yelled the sexy entity.

"Looking good Amanda" said Ryan, saving the poor worker from the Easter bunny's wrath.

"R… Ry… Ryan!" she stammered in surprise, her face went red and she drew into herself.

Amanda Bunny was roughly twenty in body age yet thousands in actual age, being the entity of discovery did that to a person.

She tended to wear a skimpy, slutty bunny girl outfit with fake ears and a cotton white tail.

Much like the other holiday based entities; she dressed in a very similar fashion.

"What's shaking? Still getting angry over the most trivial things again? You should smile more, you're cute when you smile" said Ryan smoothly, knowing it would make her blush more.

"Th… thanks, I'll try" she stuttered out.

"I just came by to check on the preparations for the wedding food, is everything coming along?" asked Ryan politely.

Amanda's eyes lit up and the nervousness drained from her body.

"Of course, everything is proceeding on schedule as per your request. Making this many pizza's and keeping them fresh till the wedding day is probably the biggest problem" said Amanda sheepishly.

"I do love my pizza, thanks so much Amanda, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you" said Ryan as he gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"D… do… don't worry about it" said Amanda, her cheeks burning red again.

"Well thanks for everything!" yelled Ryan as he sliced through space and made a medium sized portal.

Giving one last wink he dove through, leaving a blushing bunny girl alone with all her workers…

Pray for the bunny workers!

 **Death Valley**

"You pick the worst fucking spots to live you know" groaned Ryan as he wiped a layer of sweat off of his brow.

A teenage girl turned on the balls of her bare feet and grinned, her bright flaming hair seemed to make the surrounding area even hotter, while her burning orange eyes almost blinded the grim reaper.

"Heh… pussy" said the girl with a giggle.

Ryan rolled his eyes before standing next to her; she was moving her hands slowly through the air, as if conducting a musical ensemble.

"So what's the forecast going to be like?" asked Ryan casually.

The girl gave him a funny look before turning back to waving her hands.

"Right… sorry for asking" he said with sheepishly.

"Not feeling one hundred?" she asked softly.

"Meh… organizing a wedding with this many magic users is bound to cause a few hiccups here and there" said Ryan as he fell backwards and lay on the sand, his aura protecting him from burning.

"You're pent up Ryan, you need to release some excess energy" explained the girl.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Not a bad idea Summer, do you think the desert can take it?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know you're not in the desert so just hurry up" she growled.

"Fine…" he said with his hands raised.

Summer stepped back as Ryan drew in energy, the sand started to swirl around him as he continued to build up power.

 **Deep Space**

"You feel that Panda?"

"Ryan's about to hit something hard"

 **The Amazon**

"Oh dear… there goes the worlds telecommunications for the day"

 **Oxford**

"Class, we will be experiencing an earth quake soon so please don't be alarmed"

 **Latvia**

"Damn… I wish I could be there to see it"

 **Dimensional Gap**

"Glad I'm not on earth at the moment"

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"Damn that boy puts out some intense magical energy, I think even a human could sense it"

"I wonder if he's alright"

"I think he is just venting… I hope"

 **With Ryan and Summer**

Black lightning was swirling around the reaper as his inner power continued to grow and grow, Summer was now unable to look at him and had to teleport away to avoid getting hurt.

Suddenly the wind dropped and Ryan looked up.

 **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: BLACK NOVA FIRESTORM!"**

The ground beneath the reaper was vaporized by the sheer power as Ryan shot a massive blast of energy into space, said beam could be seen across the globe as it lit up the sky.

Ryan continued to unleash every single bit of pent up energy he had.

His blast began to waver, before it flickered and died.

"Holy Christ on a bike!" exclaimed Summer as she appeared next to the exhausted reaper, "Feel any better?"

Ryan looked up at the red head…

"Hell yeah… thanks for the help summer, I gotta go do something" said Ryan as his jets flickered to life.

"Make sure it doesn't take too long!" yelled Summer as she watched the entity fly away.

How could she have known, this would be the last time she… or most people, would see him again?

 **A/N:**

 **I've been watching too much Fairy Tail... stupid badass dragon slayer secret art moves!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is (I'm sorry in advance) going to be delayed a while since I plan on it being a big one!**

 **I do plan on releasing another new fic about Fairy Tail since my friend gave me the idea of having Ryan (not as the Grim Reaper) go into the FT universe.**

 **It won't be a self insert and will follow more along the lines of the manga, so... yeah!**

 **Anyway:**

 **Leave a review (they always help), fav (cause it's awesome!) and follow (so you can stay awesome)**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for watching.**

 **Bye!**


	7. It's a nice day for a

**Hey guys, girls and everything in between!**

 **Here it is!**

 **The (kinda) chapter you've waited two weeks for!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Today was the day!

Everything was ready…

Summer had delivered on her promise and the sun was blasting away on the venue, not a single cloud in sight.

Bunny had arrived and set out thousands of plates of food, each plate looking different from the next.

Neon had cast a stunning double rainbow over where the ceremony was meant to be taking place.

Eva had grown hundreds of rare flowers across the area.

"Excellent work everyone! Go get ready" said Knowledge as he checked off the last thing from his massive list.

Blake walked over to him and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I can sense Ryan's fear, seems even our boy reaper gets pre-wedding jitters" he said with a laugh.

"That's completely normal, I'm sure you would be feeling the same if you were in his shoes" said Knowledge with a small smile.

"Probably, I can't say Eva is too happy about this though" said Blake as he gestured to the seething entity of life.

"Jealousy is a very powerful emotion and entity" noted Knowledge.

"True… let's go get ready then" said Blake as they vanished in a flash of black and orange.

 **With the Groom, Best Man and Ring Bearer**

"Looking good big brother" said Paradox as he straightened his own tie.

"I'll say; you might be almost as sexy as me… no homo though" said Max as he slicked his hair back with something they assumed was gel but could easily have been radioactive goo.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he polished his cufflinks, only half an hour before the ceremony began.

" _I want you watch Le Fay die"_

He made sure not to shiver since it would be picked up instantly by the time entity, his eyes don't miss anything.

"Hey guys… can you give me a bit, there is something I need to do before I go out there" said Ryan with a smile.

"Sure thing big brother" said Paradox happily.

"Don't try and run away either, you'll have every entity looking for you otherwise… I'm joking!" laughed max loudly as he slapped Ryan on the back and followed Paradox out the door.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and changed into his reaper gear.

"Alright then Death, what do you want to show me?" muttered Ryan as he lay down on the couch that inhabited the room.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he slipped into his mind.

Ready to watch Le Fay die…

 **Death Room**

" _I knew you would come to your senses" said Death as Ryan appeared before him._

" _Cut the crap, let's get this done, I have to get married" growled Ryan as he walked past his elder._

 _The two deaths walked over to the pool of inky darkness and stared into its swirling depths._

" _Jump in and think about Le Fay" said Death as he stepped to the side._

 _Ryan was skeptical but wasn't in any position to argue._

" _Very well" he said with a nod as he took a deep breath and dove into the liquid._

 _It wasn't cold…_

 _It certainly wasn't warm though._

 _Ryan's thoughts found the picture of Le Fay and he latched onto them tight._

 _The liquid began to warp around him the harder he thought._

 _Eventually he found himself in another world completely…_

 _ **Flash Forward**_

Ryan appeared in a flash of black light that blinded him for a second.

When his vision cleared he was in a cottage of some sort, there was a single bed in the middle and it took him a moment to fully realize who he was seeing lying in said bed.

It was Le Fay…

She looked incredibly old, her skin was wrinkled and pale and her golden hair was but a shadow of her former golden locks.

Ryan new she was old and dying just by looking at her yet nothing seemed odd about how it was happening.

"Le Fay?" he called out.

He quickly realized that he was nothing but a spirit here, even less than that; he couldn't interact with this world in the slightest.

A soft knocking sound echoed throughout the cottage and Le Fay's pale blue eyes opened before resting on the door.

"Come in"

Ryan shuddered at how raspy and dry her voice sounded, she was very old.

A familiar head poked itself through the doorway.

"Hello Lele, how are you doing?" asked Eva softly as she bought over a pitcher of water.

Le Fay didn't say reply; Eva frowned and poured a glass of water for the young witch.

The elderly magician drank slowly, helped by the life entity all the while, eventually she stopped and the two sat for a moment in silence.

"I want to see him" said Le Fay suddenly.

"He's on a job with…" began Eva.

"Dream and Love… of course he is" sighed Le Fay sadly.

"I have to go tend to my animals, call me if you need anything" said Eva as she refilled the pitcher and left the cottage silently.

Once Eva had left, a fat tear fell from Le Fay's eyes; she bought her left hand up and glanced at her ring finger.

An obsidian ring with an onyx gemstone was wrapped around it.

"I summon thee… entity of death" whispered Le Fay softly.

The room was filled with black light and suddenly a figure burst out of the ring.

"Love, cover the left… what the?"

Ryan found himself looking at his future self.

His future self spun around quickly before looking at Le Fay.

"What the hell Pendragon? I was in the middle of something!" yelled future Ryan.

Le Fay didn't say anything, future Ryan knew that something was wrong.

"I'm dying Ryan" she said bluntly.

"That's impossible, you're not even a day past twenty one dear" said Ryan with a laugh.

"I'm one hundred and sixty six years old… I'm no longer the young woman I was, face the truth" said Le Fay seriously.

"But… just the other day we were talking about going to the Fiji for our wedding anniversary" said Ryan in confusion.

"That was five years ago… it's your immortality talking, a day for you might be months for us" said Le Fay sadly as she tried to sit up.

Future Ryan was stunned, he could only stand there like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Lele" he whispered.

"Do not call me that name!" she yelled, her eyes burning with anger.

Both Ryan's were shocked by her tone.

"Le Fay… what's wrong?" asked Ryan softly, sitting on the bed next to her.

"All the knowledge in the world and you still can't figure it out" she laughed bitterly.

"If I did something then please…" he begun.

"You let me marry you Ryan! I married you and it ruined my life, I was bound to you for the rest of my short life and even then I had to work every day for your attention, the immortal Love and Dream were on a completely different level from me, they didn't have to work for your affection but I did! Every single day for the past one hundred and fifty years!" screamed Le Fay as she removed her ring and threw it at the grim reaper.

"Le Fay… I didn't know" whispered Ryan as he reached out to grab her hands.

"Don't tou…" she pulled her hands away and suddenly stopped speaking.

Her eyes rolled back and her head slumped to the side.

"Le Fay? Le Fay!? LELE!" screamed Ryan as he quickly checked her pulse.

Eva burst through the door; she froze when she saw the scene before her.

Walking over to the sobbing reaper, she put her fingers on Le Fay's pulse before sighing sadly.

"She's gone Ryan…" whispered Eva into his ear.

"That's impossible!" yelled Ryan in a fury as he lashed out at Eva with his scythe, swiftly decapitating her.

Spirit Ryan could only watch in horror before he felt a hand on his shoulder yank him away from the scene and back to his own time.

 **End Flash Forward**

 _Ryan burst out of the pool, gasping for breath as he did._

" _Easy there Ryan" warned Death as he pulled him out of the pool._

 _Ryan sat in stony silence for a few minutes, staring at his hands._

" _I killed her, both of them" he whispered in disgust._

" _I'm sorry, but you needed to know this" said Death sadly._

" _No… I thank you for showing me this, I know what I have to do" said Ryan as he got to his feet._

 _Ariana suddenly appeared before him._

" _Almost ready Ryan?" asked Ari happily._

" _Master, I'm going to ask one final favor of you, I ask that you fulfil it as repayment for the ogre incident" said Ryan seriously._

" _Oh… alright then" said Ariana with a blush._

 _Ryan outlined his plan to her, Ariana's smile growing smaller and smaller until tears were threatening to spill forth._

" _Oh god Ryan… I can't do that! You can't do this!" cried Ariana once he had revealed his plan._

" _I have no choice Ari, I won't allow that to be Le Fay or Eva's future" said Ryan firmly._

 _Ariana sniffed back tears before leveling her gaze with him._

" _Very well, but after this you are on your own, I will continue to reap souls but that is it" she said before turning away from him._

 _Ryan stood there feeling very empty inside…_

" _This is the right thing my boy, time will prove that" said Death before he faded and Ryan was pulled back into reality._

 **Reality**

Black eyes flicked open…

"Time to ruin a wedding"

 **One Hour Later**

"What do you mean he's missing!" hissed Knowledge as he grabbed max by his collar and all but smashed him into the nearest wall.

"I mean, you old fart, he's not in the building!" growled Max as shoved the book worm away from him.

"I assume Paradox is checking the city?" asked Max nervously as he looked out the door at all the guests who were streaming in.

"Yeah… he should be back" Max was cut off as a bolt of blue lightning flew in the door, "Any second now"

"Paradox, did you find him?" asked Knowledge desperately.

"Nothing, he said he had to do something but I never thought he would actually leave" said Paradox sadly.

"Have faith men, we won't tell anyone he's gone. By Pendragon tradition, the Pendragon must be standing at the alter to watch their fiancés walk down the aisle, so Ryan probably wants to make an entrance or something" explained Knowledge, both rage and time entities calmed down and went to take their seats.

The outside garden was actually magically enhanced to accommodate the massive amounts of devils, angels, fallen, Norse, Greeks, Romans, Hindus, Nekos, Entities, Reapers, Magicians, Endless and even a few humans here and there.

"Hey Record, play some warm up music to settle the crowd, nothing to upbeat just yet" said Knowledge to the entity of music herself: Record Scratch.

"You got it boss man!" said the white suit clad female as she summoned a vinyl into her studded gloved hands and began to mix.

Andy Grammer's Fine by me began to play and everyone turned to see Record bobbing her head as the pop song played through.

Everyone began lightly singing along to the music.

Le Fay suddenly appeared in a white magic circle, alongside her father, brother and mother; the latter three taking their seats whilst Le Fay stood at the altar.

Everyone turned to face the other end of the aisle, excitedly waiting the too be groom.

Five minutes passed before the whispers started, Le Fay looked confused, as did the rest of the crowd.

"Leave it to the master to be late to his own wedding" chuckled Jason before he was punched into the arm by Lime.

A ripple suddenly washed over the crowd and they all turned in their seats.

Knowledge breathed a sigh of relief, he could sense Ryan's death magic emanating from where he should appear.

"He simply wanted to make an entrance it seems" he whispered to the sweating Le Fay.

"G… guess so" she stuttered nervously, now that the day had arrived… she was terrified!

The magical energy seemed to increase before a bright black filled the world, blinding everyone present.

Rubbing their eyes, the magical creatures (plus the humans) saw that it wasn't Ryan present, but actually Ariana…

She walked slowly down the aisle, no one said a word, most of them knew her from when she held the mantle of death.

She walked up the stairs to the altar before stopping in front of the waiting bride.

"I'm sorry in advance" she whispered before turning to face the crowd.

"What does that mean?" she said in confusion but decided to back off.

Ariana drew in a deep breath before clearing her ghostly throat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ariana but then again you probably know that… you should also know that Ryan was my only reaper before I died, I trust him completely yet recently he has made me do something that has completely shattered that trust, he has asked me to deliver a message too you all, that is all"

Ariana took three steps back and held out her right arm.

A hologram of Ryan appeared on stage, kitted out fully in his wedding tux, tie, cufflinks and all.

"Salutations, before I begin I must say that this is a pre-recorded message so please refrain from asking me anything since I cannot respond"

The hologram spoke with even less emotion then anyone thought possible.

"What the hell are you doing Blackworth?" wondered Blake curiously.

"I'll get straight to the point then, under code sixty seven of endless law: I, Ryan Blackworth, hereby retire as an endless core member and under hidden law thirteen of reaper protocol, I return my eight reapers back to life and strip them of their position and power" said Ryan with a wave of his hand

Everyone looked shocked as the eight reapers began to glow.

Lime, Bobbie, Jason, Roberto, Alexander, Walter, Mary and Johnathan's magic suddenly disappeared from them in the form of their reaper weapons, each one rising into the air before turning to dust and scattering on the wind.

Each reaper lost their distinct streak of black hair from their head, Lime's returning to her dull green color.

Each of them finally returning to their original human clothes.

"Many of you may be confused by this sudden development, you may find out one day but not today. As for Le Fay Pendragon, I am aware that I was meant to marry you today, however this must be cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances that could possibly put you in danger, I am sorry for what I am about to do" said the hologram.

Le Fay looked confused before she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest and screamed in agony as Ryan tore his aura away from hers.

She collapsed forward, totally unconscious.

Knowledge grabbed her before she hit the ground, checking her vitals.

"What the hell Ryan!" he yelled but knew it was useless.

"As for the sins residing within me, well, here they are" said the hologram as a black magic circle opened in front of him, the seven sins lying unconscious, blood running from their ears"

"Jesus Christ" whispered Eva, horrified by the state the sins were in.

"To the rest of the entities present here today, endless included, do not look for me, you will not find me. I am the entity of death; the former most powerful endless, you will fail… that is all, goodbye"

And with those words:

Ryan was gone…

Lost to the world of magic and humans forever…

 **Ten Years Later**

" _This just in, minister of magical relations has just released a statement accepting marriage between magical and non-magical beings. Ever since magical creatures first revealed themselves nine years ago to the world, there has been a peace like no other…"_

The television was shut off before the reporter could finish their sentence.

"Oh… I was watching that Ryan" said the shop attendant.

"Sorry, I just don't care much for magic that's all" said the brown haired cleaner as he swept the store.

"Fair enough…" the girl smiled before serving a customer who had just wandered in.

The brunette turned and continued his way around the shop, sweeping even the most insignificant of dirt away.

Life had been slow for the former endless member, who now worked for a small sweets shop located in an isolated Italian village.

It was calm and quiet though and he was grateful for the hospitality.

He was not grateful to Knowledge, Eva, Max, Dream, Love and Blake for revealing the existence of magic to the world and creating the cross magical species exchange bill, which involved every magical creature having to register to their governments and also allowed for the formation of a magical police squad which would be given free rein to hunt down and eliminate any magical disturbance.

That was all a ruse however, a façade in order for Dream to try and secretly locate Ryan's whereabouts.

She was currently chasing a lead in Japan; however that lead was also given to her by an anonymous tip off from Ryan himself so it wasn't very valid.

Ryan was sad about having to do what he did but he never regretted it, living with the knowledge that Le Fay's life would be miserable and that he would kill Eva in anger, possibly even worse later was just too much for him to bear.

So he abandoned his post, retired his reapers to lead normal lives and then retired himself to a small village to work quietly for the rest of time.

The bell rang throughout the shop and Ryan herd the shop attendant call out to him from the back room.

"Ryan, can you serve this customer while I check the stock out back please" yelled the blonde that had been kind enough to employ him six years ago.

"Of course" he yelled back before quickly washing his hands and putting on an apron, "Good afternoon, how can I help you today?"

"M… master?"

Ryan's head shot up and he locked eyes with the ex-reaper of Europe: Walter Smith.

"Walter… long time no see" said Ryan casually, "I recommend the hard boiled sweets for someone like you"

The British gentleman didn't say anything for a moment before finally finding his voice.

"We need to talk" he said bluntly.

Ryan sighed.

"Very well… I'm going out for the rest of the day, I'll be back tomorrow" yelled Ryan as he grabbed his jacket and followed Walter out of the shop.

The two walked down the street in silence before Ryan stopped at the local café, they found a table and ordered a drink each.

Walter had earl gray and Ryan had a latte.

"You're looking good Walter" said Ryan carefully, still not sure how his reaper would react.

"As are you, good to see you got a job as well" said Walter as he sipped his tea.

"I don't get paid, it's simply a place to sleep and some food to eat" explained the entity as he ordered another coffee.

They sat in silence until it was nearly closing time.

"Can you bubble us?" asked Walter politely.

Ryan nodded and engaged a small time bubble around the two of them.

"There you…" he was cut off as Walter punched him directly in the face, "I suppose I deserved that"

"Forgive me… I haven't quite got over the shock of seeing you again after all these years" said Walter as he retook his seat.

"I understand, how are you?" asked Ryan as he rubbed his jaw.

"I am good, but you had better have a pristine reason for doing what you did ten years ago" said Walter with a glare.

Ryan sighed and began to explain, he told him about the pool and the memory and even the deaths, it felt excellent to get everything off of his chest.

After he had finished, Walter sat there in silence once again.

"You could have told us, we would have understood" he said softly.

"No… if I had told you, you would have tried to prevent it and I don't like messing with the time stream more than necessary, the less who knew the better" explained the reaper.

"Hmm… I suppose it is my turn now" said Walter with a sigh.

"Please, I'm interested to know how everyone has been" said Ryan honestly; it was no lie that he was immensely curious.

"Well Rossweisse and I are married, it's actually our three year anniversary today however she is sick and I decided to take a look around the town for a while" said Walter with a smile.

"Congratulations, I always knew you would find someone like yourself" said Ryan with a warm smile.

"Jason and his little fox friend are now big in the gaming world, undefeated since magic was allowed and they can fuse together" explained Walter.

"Makes sense; that was what he was best at before he became a reaper" noted Ryan.

"Mary and Santa have started a sort of on and off dating thing, however it is a little difficult to see her since she's either in the forests of Russia or the North Pole" said Walter honestly.

"How interesting…" muttered Ryan before gesturing for him to continue.

"John's taken up surfing, he is very good actually, won a few competitions so far" said Walter with a smirk.

"Good to hear"

"Alexander has actually not abandoned the world of magic yet, Archangel Michael offered him the chance to become the other Joker alongside Dulio, he accepted in case that wasn't obvious" said Walter with a raised eyebrow.

"If not a reaper than a servant of god" stated Ryan with a small smile.

"Bobbie and Miss. Kuroka moved in together and have also been illegally married like myself and Rossweisse, they seem happy" said Walter with a shrug.

"Excellent news, if you love someone then marry them regardless of what people say" said Ryan with nod.

Walter looked annoyed by that comment but stayed silent.

"Roberto has had the most interesting time thus far; he has become a devil and is now engaged to Miss. Serafall Leviathan, I still don't see what she sees in him though" grumbled Walter.

"That is very surprising, I assume he's a king" asked Ryan.

"Indeed, very skilled at fire breathing magic" said Walter humorlessly.

"I don't doubt it" chuckled Ryan.

"Master Hyoudou has become his own man and is now a king with his own peerage, he plans to propose to Miss Gremory next month in fact" explained Walter.

"Excellent to hear, glad Issei's done well with his life" said Ryan happily, it seems that he was worried for nothing; everyone has been fine without him.

"The Khaos brigade disbanded, Vali is currently working towards his fight with Dream, he trains every day. Carla and Blair are thinking of getting married but nothing is set in stone yet, Biko returned to China and I've not heard much from him, Orphis is still soaring through the DG and the other entities have returned to their daily business" said Walter with a nervous smile.

"That's awesome but what news on Lele and Lime?" asked Ryan eagerly.

"Umm… they're… fine I guess" said Walter hesitantly.

"Walter…" warned Ryan.

"It's not good master, Lime is in a mental asylum and Le Fay… she …. she committed suicide nine years ago"

 **Pendragon Cliffs**

"It was a day after the one year anniversary of when you were supposed to be wed; she was acting erratic, told us that you would show up to save her, kept us at bay with her magic and jumped before we could save her" said Walter as he and Ryan stood at the cliff edge.

Ryan hadn't said anything since Walter had revealed the news and had teleported them to the place where it had occurred.

"She was killed on impact, broke her spine…" muttered Walter as Ryan kneeled at the edge of the cliff.

"And Lime?" asked the reaper quietly.

"Totally lost it after Le Fay died, began killing people to find information on you, Carla and Blair cornered her on a cliff two years later, she took out one of Blair's eyes before they managed to contain her" explained Walter as he kicked a stone off of the cliff.

"Where?" asked Ryan, his old reaper gear appearing on his frame.

"North Pole Pris…" began Walter but Ryan had burst off in a storm of black lightning before he could finish.

Ryan raced through the sky, moving almost on par with Paradox.

He saw the magical signature of the North Pole's shield approaching but wasn't in the mood for going in gently so he simply summoned his scythe and sliced a large hole in it which set off every alarm in the complex.

"Reaper Chop!" he roared as he begun tunneling down beneath several stories of pure reinforced titanium magic infused plating which made up the outside of the North Pole prison, the one area on Earth where all magical beings less than entities were kept who proved to be a danger to the magical world.

He broke through into one of the main tunnels, bringing unconsciousness to the prison guards and prisoners alike.

He raced through the complex; going deeper and deeper underground until eventually he picked up on the familiar scent he had come to love.

Blasting the door off of its hinges and engaging an impenetrable field around the cell, Ryan finally lay his eyes on his ex-right hand reaper.

"Lime…" he whispered softly to the bound captive.

Said girl didn't respond, simply sat their humming her own little tune.

It wasn't until Ryan was right in front of her did she look up.

"Oh… is it dinner time already?" she asked with a dopey smile on her face.

Ryan's heart broke as he saw that she was filled to the brim with so many mood stabilizers that she couldn't recognize him.

"Oh Lime… what have I done to you?" he asked softly, gently bringing his hand to her cold cheek.

"Gotcha!" whispered Lime as he eyes lit up and Ryan suddenly felt his magic flow out of him.

Flipping away he turned to see his field beginning to crack.

"Ten years we've been looking for you" said Lime as she got to her feet, the straight jacket falling to pieces around her.

"Lime… what are you doing to me?" asked Ryan as his magic continued to flow out of him.

"Don't give me that shit Blackworth, we've got you and you know it" laughed Lime darkly.

Ryan felt his shield give way and several figures dashed into the room, each one aiming a rather nasty looking gun at him.

"Ryan Blackworth, under the cross species magical exchange bill, we hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Le Fay Pendragon and the attempted murder of former reaper Walter Smith" yelled one of the men.

"What are you talking about!?" yelled Ryan in confusion.

One officer fired a round at him however he was too quick and bolted from the room.

"Commander, target is on the run"

"Special agent's engage the target and neutralize"

"Understood"

Ryan bolted through the prison complex; he had to make it to the surface. Something was happening to the world, he could feel it in his bones.

Exploding out of the complex, Ryan made his way across the sea, he needed to get to Life or Knowledge, they would help him sort this mess out.

His eyes widened as a bolt of explosive magic erupted next to him, sending the reaper flying onto a large deserted island.

"Dammit!" he growled as he rolled into a large clearing.

"Hello partner, long time no see"

Ryan looked up to see the entire endless council descending from the sky.

"Guys! It's so good to see you, something's gone wrong with Lime, the entire magic police squad is after me" explained Ryan.

"We know… we're the ones who sent them after you" said Eva with a sad frown.

"What? Why?" asked Ryan in confusion.

"Ten years you've been running from us, and now that we have you you're trying to weasel out of it… pathetic" laughed Knowledge sadistically.

"Big brother… why did you kill Le Fay? She was so nice" asked Paradox and Pandora, tears welling in their eyes.

"I didn't! She committed suicide!" yelled Ryan.

"I also supposed she tore out her own heart with her bare hands as well" said Love as she threw him a folder.

Ryan scanned through the pictures within, each one making him sick.

"What kind of sick game is this?" he whispered in horror, seeing Le Fay torn apart made him want to scream.

"You tell us, ten years ago, you murdered Le Fay Pendragon and attempted to kill your own reaper to keep it quiet, you then abandoned the endless and have been hiding ever since" explained Max as he drew his sword.

"You've got it all wrong, I would never harm Le Fay, I love her!" yelled Ryan.

"Bullshit!" screamed Love as she fired a barrage of arrows at him.

Ryan neatly avoided them all.

"I won't fight you, you're my friends, whatever has happened to you I will fix it!" yelled Ryan as he drew his scythe.

"Easier for us then" said Eva as her spear materialized in front of her.

The eight endless squared off with the entity of death…

A battle was about to commence…

 **A/N: And Cliffhanger!**

 **Yeah, this will make a lot of sense eventually but for now I'm kinda just leaving it a bit up in the air!**

 **Props to anyone who can guess though!**

 **Leave a review, fav and follow as always.**

 **PM me if you have any questions or just wanna chat, I'm currently binge watching every episode of Fairy Tail till the next chapter of the manga comes out so expect to see more FT related fics or chapters updated to The Wanderer.**

 **This was supposed to be released yesterday but my internet was down and I had my Dragon Law fic floating around that wouldn't go away until I had got it down.**

 **Anyway:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **See ya next Sunday!  
**


	8. Omnia

**Hey guys what's up?  
**

 **Parradox here!**

 **Another chapter of your fav reaper doing what he does best!**

 **Which I myself don't know...**

 **Anyway:**

 **Enjoy!**

Linebreak*

 **To live is legendary…**

 **Most people only exist…**

 **The reason for living is to find your gift…**

 **The purpose for living is to then give that gift away…**

 **Everything has a meaning, be it big or small, short or tall; don't ever doubt the significance of a single person… regardless of how minuscule they might be.**

 **Omnia means everything…**

 **Remember that now!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning to the face, Ryan burst across the Great Wall of China at mach speeds.

A flash of violet to his right informed him that he needed to duck; he slid along the ground as a hailstorm of bullets whizzed over his head.

" **Mother Nature Sacred Art: Holy Nova!"**

Ryan's eyes flashed black as he was forced to stop the punch, lest it destroy one of the wonders of the world.

"God dammit guys! I'm not the enemy here!" yelled Ryan as he narrowly fended off Paradox and Max.

"The innocent don't run or fight" said Knowledge as he wrapped Ryan in a layer of chains.

Golden light lit up the surroundings as the chains exploded.

" **Grim Reaper Sacred Art: Shadow Skull Flash Bang!"**

The endless council screamed in pain as their eyes were burnt out of their heads.

Ryan knew they would heal.

He needed to find some answers and fighting his former friends was not going to present them…

Dashing off in a trail of black energy, he made a direct route for the one place that might know something.

 **One Hour Later**

Breathing deeply, the entity of death moved silently through the castle, aware of the dozens of eyes locked on him.

Pushing open the grand hall doors his eyes fell on the figure sitting on the throne before him.

"Your majesty" he said with a bow.

The king sniffed the air, before adjusting the bandages around his eyes.

"Ryan? Ryan Blackworth?" guessed the king hesitantly.

"It's been a while… Gasper" said Ryan softly.

The half-vampire gave a small smile, before frowning.

"Word is you killed Le Fay… I know you didn't because Walter told me she committed suicide but…" he stopped suddenly.

"Something's gone wrong with the endless council, I don't know what yet but they're acting far different than usual" explained Ryan.

Gasper hummed to himself for a moment clicking his neck as he did.

The cowardly young cross gender bending bishop that Ryan knew long ago was gone, in his place was a battle hardened vampire king, Ryan would have been very impressed had the world not been falling apart.

The silver haired king's hand made its way gently up to his face.

"When was the cross species magic bill created again?" asked Gasper quietly.

"One year after… you know" Ryan trailed off awkwardly but Gasper understood.

Scratching his short beard, Gasper breathed deeply.

"I lost my eyes a year after you left, a creature made of black lightning tore them from my skull, took my forbidden balor view with them" explained Gasper as he adjusted his bandages again.

"I'm sorry… I know how much your sacred gear meant to you" said Ryan honestly.

"It's fine, it actually taught me how to be independent… I left Rias and became a vampire king so I can't complain" chuckled Gasper.

Ryan thought for a moment.

"What did this creature look like? Any distinguishing features?" asked the entity curiously.

"Well it was fast I'll tell you that, I only saw its after trail before my left eye was ripped out, it got me by the throat; could have killed me if it wanted to but instead it just glared at me with unblinking black eyes and stabbed out my other eye" explained Gasper as he recalled the night it happened.

"I see… I mean, I don't see… I mean, I get what you're saying" stammered Ryan quickly.

"Don't worry, I've actually grown quite significantly as a result of this" said Gasper with a smile.

"But now you've got an army of some of the most powerful magical creatures at your disposal… if they wanted your power gone then they should have killed you, it doesn't make any sense… unless they wanted you alive for something" muttered Ryan.

A gust of wind flew through the throne room, the faint scent of lemons filling Ryan's nostrils.

"I'm sorry Ryan… but you need to be bought in for questioning" mumbled Gasper.

"I understand Gasper… you can come out now" said Ryan as he watched the vampire walk out of the throne room.

Eight figures emerged from the shadows.

"Jason, Lime, Walter, Mary, Johnathan, Roberto, Alexander, Bobbi… I bought you back from the dead and this is how you repay me?" laughed Ryan sadly as he addressed each of his former reapers.

"Stand down Blackworth, you're a wanted man" ordered Johnathan as he drew two boomerangs.

Ryan didn't answer; he simply sat down and crossed his legs.

"You're strong John, yet without your reaper gifts, you are but an ordinary human" noted Ryan as he spun on his butt to face the Australian.

"Would you murder someone else who was once close to you?" spat the Aussie in disgust.

And with those words the truth dawned on him like one giant tidal wave. He quickly found his voice.

"I assume the endless, four great powers, Gremory, Sitri and heavenly dragons are setting up a containment barrier as we speak" muttered Ryan as he felt the familiar pulse of endless magic wrap around the castle in a massive barrier.

"There is no escape Ryan, turn yourself in or we will use force" stated Alexander, his four golden angel wings bursting forth from his back.

Roberto's devil wings sprung forward.

Bobbi's ears popped up, three chi orbs circling her frame.

Lime held her parasol tightly.

Jason aimed a rather nasty looking sniper rifle at him.

The only one who had yet to move was Walter, he looked almost ashamed to be there doing what he was doing.

"Walter? Not going to tell them what really happened?" asked Ryan curiously.

"Be what it may Ryan, you still need to be bought in for questioning as to why you did what you did all those years back, you may have been my master before and for that I give my thanks; but now I stand alongside your ex-reapers, ready to take you in" whispered the gray haired man as he held his cane out before him.

A grin broke out across Ryan's face.

"One devil, one angel, one animal person and five humans versus the living embodiment of death… it'd be funny if the world wasn't falling to shit" chuckled Ryan as his scythe materialized beside him.

The ex-reapers tightened their grips on their weapons, looking for any sudden movements.

The endless council had banked on Ryan not being able to hurt his former students.

They were correct but that's not why he surrendered…

"I surrender" said the entity as he threw his scythe towards Lime, "I assume you have anti-magic handcuffs or something equally as ridiculous"

Everyone looked stunned before Alexander took the initiative and cautiously approached.

Ryan held out his hands, still sitting with his legs crossed.

"Ryan Blackworth, for the alleged murder of the second Pendragon child Le Fay Eclipse Pendragon, I place you under arrest" stated the angel as he clamped the magic draining cuffs around his wrists.

The joker quickly pulled the entity to his feet, nodding to Lime.

"We got him…" the words were out of her mouth for less than second before a white bolt raced in, smashing Ryan in the side of the face, rocketing him into the far wall before driving a spear through the side of his stomach.

"Good to see you again Eva, how are the eyes?" laughed Ryan as he groaned with pain, the holy light burning his flesh.

"Don't use that name you fucking son of a bitch!" screamed his partner as she punched him in the face, each word followed by another strike.

Blood streamed from his nose yet he never cried out once.

"That's enough Life!" yelled Knowledge as he came up behind the enraged entity.

Life backed off before wrenching her spear from his body.

"Forgot how much that thing hurts" muttered Ryan as he collapsed to his knees.

He became aware of three figures standing before him.

"How could you…" whispered Dream, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Dream, Paradox, Pandora… you're all looking well" stated Ryan as he got to his feet.

A swift slap from Pandora was all he received before the space entity walked off.

Paradox looked at him rather oddly, as if unsure of if he was really seeing the right thing.

"Something's not right here" noted Paradox as a small flash of blue raced across his eyes.

The other endless turned to face the small boy.

"You're just paranoid little blue, we got the bastard so let's get going" said Max as he patted him on the back.

"Richard of York gave battle in vain" said Ryan clearly.

"Oh this is just great! The great grim reaper has finally cracked!" laughed Max loudly.

Knowledge seemed to be thinking something over.

"I remember this; it's a memory trick correct? It helps you remember the colors of the rainbow…"

As soon as the he muttered the word rainbow the room was filled with blue lightning as Paradox rendered the whole council unconscious save for Ryan himself.

"About damn time kid, thought you would never snap out of it" chuckled Ryan as he picked the cuffs off of him.

"Sorry, the shields on my thoughts had to be stronger since the virus would have spotted otherwise" groaned Paradox as he rubbed his head gently.

For all those currently wondering what in the actual fuck is going on…

A bit of backstory perhaps?

It began with the sins, but then, everything bad does thus far…

Needing a break from their negative influence, Ryan asked Paradox to become a temporary host for the seven deadly sins.

Needless to say Ryan got the break he'd been looking for but Paradox got sick… and when the living embodiment of time itself gets sick, it doesn't get a regular cold virus; it gets a very deadly time virus.

Said virus fed off of Paradox's magic and speed until it became its own sentient being with a will and a hunger for energy.

Ryan however, caught onto the virus before it could consume Paradox entirely.

Utilizing his own time based magic, he scattered the virus throughout time and bound it to his own soul so that no one else would be affected by its negative influence.

In order to protect Paradox and help him regain his magic, Ryan placed a set of mental blocks on his younger brother before placing a few key words throughout various points in the time stream.

Yet it wasn't enough, the virus appeared at Ryan and Le Fay's wedding, killing most of the magical creatures there.

Using the combined powers of the world's remaining entities, Walter was sent back in order to fix the ordeal.

He informed the past Ryan of what was to come, yet due to the virus being released in the future, it could now travel freely in the times stream and began to chip away at the fabric of time and space.

Ryan knew that the only way to stop it was for Paradox to regain his power, yet he was in a time where the virus had only just been removed and was completely drained.

He had to someone delay the virus for long enough that Paradox could regenerate his magic.

That came in the form of a black hole…

By offering up Paradox as bait, Ryan was able to use the intense gravitational force of the biggest black hole in the universe to trap the virus long enough to let the time stream run its course and get Paradox's magic back.

The only problem was that the damage the virus had wrought had messed up the stream and made massive altercations to the normality of time itself.

Various time streams were now overlapping and the virus was almost free of the black hole.

"I do believe Max would say in a time like this: "Well we're screwed" noted Ryan as the two entities stood atop a skyscraper, overlooking New York City.

"Time is unravelling around us big brother, nothing is what it is supposed to be" stated Paradox as he watched time streams begin to spill across into others.

The ancient pyramids crushing the London eye was a wonder to witness.

Much like the Wright brothers flying over the Pentagon.

Ryan looked to see his sibling in pain, not physically, but the emotional pain of having to watch yourself fall to pieces… without yourself falling to pieces.

"This isn't your fault Paradox, I made you sick" said Ryan as he hugged the sobbing entity.

"No… I should have been stronger" whimpered Paradox as he wrapped his arms around the reaper.

"Oh how pathetic!"

Ryan held Paradox close as he saw a young teenage girl with raven hair standing across the rooftop from them.

"The virus I assume" said Ryan with a flash of anger.

"More or less, it seems you entities like to take the forms of humans… no idea why but I thought I might humor you before killing you both" said the virus, her eyes shining wildly, feeding off the time madness around them.

"Do you have a name perhaps? I'd like to call you something other than the virus before I end your miserable existence" growled the reaper.

"You can call me Chaos… I like the sound of that!" she said happily, a wide smile adorning her face.

"Very well Miss. Chaos, here's how this goes. I kill you, you die and time goes back to the way it was" said Ryan as he released Paradox gently.

"Oh? And how do you suppose that's going to happen? Paradox is a wreak and you're nowhere near fast enough to take me on" said Chaos manically.

The wind dropped for a moment and pure silence filled the world.

"Do you know what sets the original eight endless apart from every other entity in the world?" asked Ryan as he clicked his neck.

"You're pretty powerful? I dunno?" guessed Chaos with a shrug.

"Our limiters" answered Ryan simply.

Paradox's eyes widened and he looked at his brother in shock.

"We can't Ryan…" he whispered softly.

"We must, to save everyone we care about… we must" said Ryan back.

"Oh do tell!" said Chaos, thoroughly intrigued.

"Life has her wreath, Love has her tattoo, Rage has his sarcasm, Knowledge has his chained books, Fear has his fearsome appearance, I have my gloves and the twins have their childish appearance. If you take these away then we become able to destroy planets, invoke our madness and end all life on earth" explained Ryan as he pulled off his gloves, "And since the other six endless have been absorbed into the time stream, there are only two left and since we're both removing our limiters… there's no problem"

Paradox glowed for a second before aging to a twenty one year old male; he grew taller, more muscular and lost every bit of the childish demeanor which he had come to know.

Chaos looked nervous as black and blue lightning sparked around the two entities, a bone white skull mask appearing on Death's face.

"Time to die Chaos" whispered Death.

Chaos burst off in a hypersonic boom, Death and Time directly on her tail.

" **Time Sacred Art: Shattering Wave, Dimension Pulse!"**

Chaos screamed in pain as time waves tore through her body sending the three of them too the Jurassic era.

The two endless wove through the legs of giant creatures as they drew up alongside the virus.

"REAPER CHOP!"

Death lept high into the air and crushed Chaos through the center of the planet, the force of his strike causing the Earth to explode before they were warped to another time.

"This isn't working brother… we need another approach" said Paradox as the two endless telepathically communicated with one another.

"Agreed, although I'm not sure how we're meant to subdue her without destroying the universe" said Death with a furrowed brow.

"I have a plan, but you need to become Ryan again… his soul and humanity will be our saving grace, trust me Death" said Paradox seriously.

"Very well" sighed Death as his gloves materialized around his hands again.

"Now Ryan, you must stay very calm because what is about to happen will hurt you more than anything you have ever felt" explained Paradox sadly.

"I trust you Paradox, do what you have to do" said Ryan as he lept at the virus, grabbing her by the wrist.

" **ENDLESS FINAL ART: EXTINCTION"**

Ryan's eyes widened in fear.

"PARADOX NO!"

"Be safe brother" whispered the boy as he died.

 **Somewhere, everywhere and nowhere at all**

Ryan sat, well actually he stood, but in reality he did nothing and he also did everything… all at the same time, if time even existed.

Due to Paradox sacrificing himself, the laws of time, space, love, rage, fear, knowledge all collapsed and became none existent.

Ryan now simply was…

He was everything if there was anything to be.

He was everywhere if there was anywhere to be.

Normal physical laws evaporate with the deaths of the time and space entities, this is how it was always meant to be, in the end of course.

With the other seven endless members gone, there was no reason for Ryan to exist anymore.

He had done his role as death, he had reaped souls and sent them on their way to the next life, yet as he stood (floated, sat, lay, hovered) there in the black inkiness of nothing, he couldn't help but fell incomplete… like something was missing.

"Well duh! You're not ready to die yet"

A hand appeared his hand, and then his body and then his clothes.

"Alright then… how is this happening, I shouldn't be able to see myself since I technically don't exist" said the reaper in surprise.

"You're a real idiot aren't you?"

Ryan turned to see young teenage girl standing before him, she had a pair of jeans and black tee-shirt on. Her blonde hair made its way down to her hips and was in messy bunch on the top of her head.

"And you are?" asked Ryan curiously.

"Oh… my apologies, I am entity of everything; anything you hear, touch, taste, smell or think is me" explained the girl with a small bow, "My name is Omnia which is basically Latin for everything"

"So you're another endless?" guessed Ryan curiously.

"Not quite, you see; I'm the most powerful entity yet I have no real power, no sacred arts, and no magic I can use to cause harm; yet I can never be killed and I won't ever die as long as you're alive" said the girl with wide grin.

"So you're everything… yet you only die when I die?" asked Ryan in confusion.

"Exactly, without something to justify my existence… I die, plain and simple!" said Omnia with a nod.

"So it could be anyone in reality?" questioned Ryan.

"Exactly, it just happens to be you which when you think about it is the only way this should end, you were always meant to be the last one so I don't know why I'm surprised" said the girl with a smile.

"But everyone I know is gone, what am I meant to do?" asked Ryan sadly, his heart aching at the memories of all his friends who he would never see again.

"Don't worry… this whole thing can easily be fixed" said Omnia with a wink.

"How so?" asked Ryan in excitement.

"Simple silly, this whole thing began when you got Paradox sick by accident right?" asked Omnia.

"Yeah… so I just go back and stop myself from doing that" guessed Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite, here is the universe if that happened" said Omnia as she gestured to a pulsating orb of light.

It showed the world in a near apocalyptic state, Ryan himself sitting atop a throne made of the skulls of the endless council members, Le Fay draped across his leg like some kind of mind slave.

"Oh my god" whispered Ryan.

"Indeed, if you stop yourself from giving up the sins then you will become the thing you fear most and bring the world to its knees; however there are other timelines… all I'm saying is that from this point on, you will decide exactly what happens. I will send you to a single point in time and then the rest is up to you" explained Omnia with a wink.

Ryan thought for a moment before whispering it to the entity.

"Thank you Omnia, will I remember you?" asked the reaper curiously as she raised her hands.

"Of course… I would never take the memories of the man I love" she said with a giggle.

"WAIT WHAT!?" yelled Ryan in confusion but he was already gone.

 **Sometime In The Past**

"Hey Lele, I need to ask you something"

"Huh? What is it honey?"

"I don't think we should get married"

"Oh… why's that?"

"You're only sixteen and although I love you so much, I don't think tying yourself to me is the proper way to spend your life"

"Hmm… I suppose so, but then when?"

"Well, I know you're strong so what about we take some time apart? You travel around with the Khaos brigade and we meet up every once awhile to see how we both are"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I love you Ryan!"

"I love you to Le Fay and I would never do anything to hurt you"

"Ryan… did something happen?"

"No… nothing at all…"

" _ **Good work reaper, I'm glad you could fix things… but you're challengers are far from over"**_

Ryan Blackworth looked into the sky, a single figure waved to him before scattering onto the wind, as if she were never really there.

And as he watched Le Fay go to break the news to everyone, he knew that he was still very much alive.

"Thank you Omnia… I'll see you again one day" he whispered before letting out a small breath of black flames.

"Huh… that hasn't happened for a very long time"

 **A/N: VOLUME FINALE!  
Yes everyone, this is the last chapter of volume two however don't be sad because volume three is very much in the works and it will be focusing far more heavily on the actually cast of Highschool DXD instead of the endless** **.**

 **And I will hopefully be adding in a few new faces from the cannon who haven't had a lot of script time.**

 **Once again: thank you all so much for putting up with my bullshit for so long, I couldn't have come this far without each and everyone of you.**

 **Leave a review, PM, follow and fav and as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **See you when I see you!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
